


The mercenary - Part 1

by Tsukiyo_ondori



Series: The mercenary [1]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiyo_ondori/pseuds/Tsukiyo_ondori
Summary: Part 1 takes place 10 years before the Greedfall story. Constantin D'Orsay is the son of the eminent Prince of the Merchant Congregation. He is a lively young man and always accompanied by his faithful cousin Lady De Sardet. The prince has decided his son and niece need a better protection and also some training to defend themselves. So he called upon the guard to find a trustworthy master. Their dynamic with their new Master of arms was fun to depict, especially how the relationship could have developed between Constantin, De Sardet and Kurt, how a sweet teen De Sardet could become an assertive court Lady or how a cold Kurt could let go and soften with his two royal fledgeling (well especially one if you know what I mean).I did a few quick drawings but would like to put some more in :)
Relationships: Kurt/Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet, Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Series: The mercenary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713820
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Sword Mastery

The place looks kept in order but still there is dust here and there. The room is vast, there are some sturdy tables made out of oak with a couple of books lying around. The floor is made out of solid wood. Some swords, shields are stored away on stands. The light is provided by a few candles and a main chandelier. The room bears the minimum furniture. This minimalistic place is the Coin Guard headquarter known as the barracks. This is an important place in Sérène. 

Two men are face to face, one is sitting at a huge and important desk and the other one is pacing in front of the desk.

“This is the worst assignment ever”

“Kurt cut it out! you will do as you are told, working for the prince’s protegees is definitely an upgrade”

“You are asking me to be a nanny for two nobles - and probably ungrateful - kids, I fail to see the upgrade, I am a captain and I am used to people following my orders”

“Then managing two kids should be a piece of cake for you. You will take your assignment and quit moaning.”

“…Yes sir.” He saluted his commander and left the barracks. 

Once out he resumed his angry stride. He was to report at once at the merchant congregation palace where he would take his new assignment.

“Taking care of kids, I hate nobles, they take everything for granted, they don’t know it tough. I’ll show them tough”. 

And so he pursued his trail of thoughts. He had always been a great element. He worked hard, he was good at what he did. At hardly 25 he was already captain. So why was he to take such an assignment? He saw that as a punishment as if some people wanted to put him aside. Maybe he had trod on feet he shouldn’t have. He was always very direct in saying what he thought and more than once he had not hesitated saying to a superior his plan was “bollocks” or other words to this effect.

He shrugged.

Sérène looked dismal, he was now going up to the noble suburbs. He nodded to a couple of guards passing through. Although this part of town was much nicer, well kept, he did not feel at ease. Nobles would just brush past him with disdainful looks. He could see that to their mind he was no more than an errand boy. And that annoyed him.

He arrived at the merchant congregation. Now that was a place worth a look. The square in front of the building gave an outstanding view on the lower suburbs. You could also see the port and the sea from this point and many roofs. Sérène had many different architectures that came from it’s diversity, between the congregation, the Alliance and Thélème. There was a fountain with a huge statue in the middle. Those nobles always think themselves so important they need to put up huge statues to remind of everybody who they are thought a sarcastic Kurt. He proceeded in a smaller alley until he reached a huge double gate with the congregation crest above. Two guards were in front of it and they let Kurt come in with a respectful nod. They hailed at a maid so she could welcome him. She told him they had been waiting for him and she asked him to wait for her to fetch Sir De Courcillon.

After only a few minutes wait, a noble man probably about 15 years older than Kurt arrives to salute him. He seems pleasant, he had brown hair tied behind and sideburns. He is well dressed, mostly in red colours. 

“Hello sir, my name is Sir De Courcillon, if I am not misguided you are the new Master of arms, I will introduce you to my two young students. It is a pleasure meeting you”

“Hello, thank you, you are not mistaken, you can call me Kurt”.

Sir De Courcillon showed him the way through the many corridors he would call home. He showed him the kitchens, the courtyard where Guards usually trained, the common rooms, ball rooms, living rooms. 

Huge corridors and many rooms, most of all, way too many nobles, Kurt was having mixed feelings between uneasiness and annoyance.

The nobles mostly said hello to Lord De Courcillon and vaguely ignored Kurt. Of course Sir De Courcillon who was a most polite and respectful man tried to introduce him. He emphasized on the captain part, so nobles would at least show him a minimum respect. Kurt appreciated the effort even if it only aggravated him more. He felt he shouldn’t have to insist on titles to get any recognition. But that was his new world after all and he had better get accustomed to it. Especially if he didn’t want to get in any problems, he would have to try to be a bit less direct perhaps.

They arrived in a long corridor, Sir De Courcillon pointed out that was the bedrooms part of the estate. He explained his two young student had transformed an unoccupied bedroom into their headquarters since their very young age. The corridors ground was made in grey paving stone. The walls looked old and torches were lit along. They passed a few wooden doors and Sir De Courcillon pointed out the bedroom Kurt could use for his own. 

Meanwhile, in a warm welcoming room further down the corridor, full of bookshelves, globes, maps, crates full of treasures, in the middle of the room was a round table with two young nobles. The congregation crest was displayed on a shield laying on two swords on the wall.

On the left hand side of the table was a blond haired boy with a charming complexion. He had his hair tied back. He was wearing a blue overcoat embroidered with golden thread. Under he wore a nice white shirt tucked in trousers. In front of him was a pretty young girl with long black wavy hair. She wore an ample shirt and corset over it, she had a long skirt dangling. 

“Come cousin I have learned a new card’s game, I am sure you will like it” said the blond boy with a charming smile

“Constantin… Don’t tell me you have been to the tavern again, uncle will go frenzy on you” answered the girl with a disapproving brow

“He won’t if he doesn’t know about it, and I know my secrets are safe with you, you are the most reliable person around”

“You know it is no feat when you see the people surrounding us” She answers in a witty tone.

“Yes, you are right, but you know what I mean, so let me explain you the rules now you’ve done your telling me off part…”

Before he gets to present the game to his cousin, Sir De Courcillon enters the room followed closely by their new master. 

“Hello children, might I introduce you to your new Master of arms, Master Kurt” He moves sideways to let the new Master present himself. He is wearing a suit of armor bearing the colours of the merchant congregation. He wears a hat and from what they can tell, he has got a stern look. He doesn’t look very old although he is roughed up. 

Kurt goes into the room and in a few paces is hovering over the two teenagers. Constantin looks straight at him with a quizzical look. His cousin, is looking at her hands feeling the presence of her new master a little too overbearing.

“You are the Prince’s son, Constantin d’Orsay, and you? Oh you’ll have to do something with those hair, you can’t go around with all that hanging around, much too dangerous, what’s your name anyway?” - she moves part of the hair as a reflex and he sees a greenish mark on the side of her chin - “oh no need for names I’ll call you Green Blood, that will do fine” - the young lady winces at the name but does not dare say anything. She never really was fond of that marking and having a name made out of it made her uneasy. Constantin seeing his most beloved cousin going through that struggle does not appreciate one bit this new master and stands up. He was still a teenager and was thin, no comparison to the broad shouldered master in front of him, but he was about the same height and perhaps because he was the son of the prince he imposed a little respect.

“Hey who are you to call my cousin by this name, it will be De Sardet to you if you don’t mind having a minimum respect”

Kurt raises his eyebrows, then frowns. He moves a little more closer to Constantin with a dangerous look on his face. 

“Prince’s son or not Prince’s son, you will be listening to me and do what I ask. Now I’m tired. I’m going to my quarters. Tomorrow will be an early evaluation of your skills - if you have any to evaluate.”

He goes out of the room leaving a perplexed De Courcillon trying to follow him and two young teens still looking at the empty door frame.

“Who does HE think HE is”

“Our Master of arms Constantin, you should be careful, I have heard Coin Guards aren’t as gentle as the masters we are used to, try not making him mad. You have already driven off quite a few people supposed to teach us, I have got a feeling this one won’t easily give up”

“I know everything I need, to take care of myself” says a stubborn Constantin crossing his arms.

**********

The next day, early in the morning a maid goes to Constantin room and knocks on his door. 

“Sir Constantin, your master asks you to come in the courtyard at once with your cousin” 

“What time is it?” no one answers back “hhhhhm where has she gone? maybe it was just a dream…”

Meanwhile De Sardet got ready quickly, tying methodically her hair and putting on more practical clothes. They consist in an ample shirt in the corset and a pair of trousers with boots, over it she puts an overcoat similar to Constantin’s one but a little smaller. She then goes to her cousin’s room, of course he is still asleep.

“Constantin aren’t you ready yet?”

“Cousin! It wasn’t a dream? oh go and tell our Master that I’ll come later, or do the evaluation for both of us, will you fair cousin?”

“Constantin… You know it doesn’t work like that and you’ll be happier getting up to my voice than the one of our new Master, I think he is growing impatient”

“Ok OK, I’ll get dressed”

“Wow not in front of me I’ll wait outside!” she storms out of the room and leans on the wall next to his door. He comes out all dressed up and stares at her from top to bottom.

“What is it anyway with you wearing men’s clothes and your hair up in a bun, don’t tell me you took the obnoxious master advice to heart”

“He had a point Constantin”

“You are far too tolerant cousin”

They go down a flight of stone staircase toward the courtyard. The courtyard is not huge, it is square about 65 feet long, there are corridors all around and open arches. The ground has got a huge cross made out of paving stones and around the rest is gravels. the Master of arm is waiting in the middle crossed armed. 

“Well that took you long enough! Were your servants not up to dress you?”

“We don’t…”

“En garde! Defend yourself”

Kurt runs straight towards Constantin taking him off guard. He’s trying to take his sword out, but seems so put off that he takes too much time. His cousin only barely manages to put herself between the two and with an urge of power produces a magical barrier while holding a one handed sword.

Kurt surprised at this timely intervention and at the magic produced in front of him jumps away. 

“Well it seems that Green Blood has some fighting in her. You can thank your cousin who seems to have a minimum reflexes and is gifted. Though I can see that drained you quite a lot, however, if you want to start first your excellency please be my guest”

He goes for a second assault towards the girl, she manages to move out of the way just in time. She’s slowed down by the recent use of energy. He trips her over and point his blade at her. 

“You would be dead meat, throwing yourself and using all your power without measuring the situation”

“Leave her alone!” Constantin runs towards him, Kurt avoids him and kicks him in the back he topples over his cousin.

“You wouldn’t make impressive recruits both of you I can tell we have got some training ahead of ourselves. I will be getting breakfast, while you two, will do a bit of running to increase your stamina!”

They both get up still astounded at what just happened. It is a bit cool and running seems a good option to get warm again, De Sardet leeds the way. They start running around the courtyard.

“Who does HE think HE is!” says an angry puffing Constantin

“You already asked that question yesterday Constantin, you should focus on our task” 

“I don’t even take orders from my OWN father, if he thinks I’m just going to be an obedient soldier then he is totally wrong” 

An hour passes, and the master of arm finally joins them again. 

“So, kids how have you been? Don’t tell me, you’re as red as Thélème flag.” he laughs “Now we will try making you a little sturdier you look like I could cut you in two with a wooden sword. Say, 100 press-ups, followed by 100 abdominals workouts and we will resume this afternoon with a bit of sword mastery.”

“Master, we have got lessons with Sir De Courcillon this afternoon” answered an hesitant De Sardet

“Too bad, I guess you are not ready for sword mastery anyway, so go on with the exercises I’ll be overseeing how you manage” and he sits on one of the corridors wall under an archway. 

And so, it went on for several weeks. The two teenagers would fall asleep during Sir De Courcillon lessons who would not really know how to react. He was quite the opposite of Kurt, much more understanding with his two young students.

**********

One day during training while Master Kurt is not supervising the two young nobles.

“Cousin I am so fed up of those workouts, we haven’t wielded a sword since the first evaluation test – if we could say that was wielding anything”

“I am sure Master Kurt knows what he is doing, we must continue doing what he asks from us”

“No really I’m done! you can continue if you feel like it, but I’m going to town to have some fun”

“Constantin…”

A young woman brushes by the angry Constantin and toward his cousin. She's about De Sardet’s age wearing a long distinguished red and white dress. Her hair is tied up with several colored feathers sticking out. This woman is no other than Lady Isabelle, the daughter of an influant Sérène merchant who often works with the prince. So she has always been around the palace. She is an acquaintance of Lady De Sardet, but not even close to being a friend. In fact she is to De Sardet the example of nobles who do not care about anyone and especially “lesser” people, without any money, titles or lands. 

“Hello Lady De Sardet, I have heard you have got a new teacher. He is a bit rough, but he looks handsome enough, a change from the usual men around the court if you ask me”

“Hello Lady Isabelle, he is our Master, we do not look at him in any other way, and he is ten years older than you, I do not know if it is decent to talk about him in that way”

“Ha! I knew you would be so serious about that, what’s to be expected about a woman who dresses like a man and workouts around the courtyard. Careful soon you will be sent to the Coin Guard as a recruit”

“Very funny, I did not expect you to understand anything about sword fighting”

“This is no sword fighting…” she looks around in a disdainful look. 

At that moment Kurt comes back in the courtyard.

“Hey what’s going on, where is your cousin and why are you not training anymore?!”

The young noble lady, winks at De Sardet and curtsy to Kurt with a meaningful smile. He looks at her in astonishment. 

“Who is that - wait, I don’t even care in fact - where is your cousin?”

“I don’t know Sir”

“Don’t Sir me”

“Sorry Master, I do not know where Constantin has gone, I am not aware of all his whereabouts if I may say so” she answers a bit more angrilly that she would want to, but her recent encounter has made her feel on edge.

“That’s a shame, he needs more training than you do, come, sit two minutes you’ve earned it”

“Thank you, Sir… Master I mean”

“So, Green Blood, where did you get your magic from? Your parents?”

“I do not know Master, my father died in a lost expedition, my mother has never shown any inclination to magic”

“And has your uncle ever tried to get you a Master, I mean, it looks like you would need one to learn how to channel that energy”

“He once asked a priest from Thélème who knew some stuff about magic”

“What happened?”

“I knocked him out, I mean, I did not do it intentionally I would never dare hit a Master! He asked me to muster all my magic and surge it out. Next thing I know I fainted and when I got to my senses he was resigning. I tried to catch up with him and apologize, but he wouldn’t listen. My cousin laughed about that for weeks and I felt so ashamed towards my uncle I did not dare ask him for any other kind of help”

“If you ask me, it was the priest’s loss, you’ve got potential.” he paused thinking “I need to do something, take a break, it seems your cousin has taken one too anyway”

“I… alright, see you later Master”

Kurt leaves his student and goes toward the library.

“Sir De Courcillon, could you help me, I am searching for books”

“Master Kurt, it would be my pleasure, what are you looking for?”

“I’m looking for books to help me teach the young De Sardet…”

“I daresay you will not find many books about sword mastery especially ones with information that you don’t already know”

“I was more thinking of magic mastery in fact. The young De Sardet shows certain abilities, I have never learnt anything about channeling magic, I would like to help her understand better her powers”

“In that case I have a few books, but... nothing much, she already came a few years ago roaming across everything about magic. She is a studious young lady.” Lord De Courcillon took great pride in his youngest student. “You should try going to a shop in town I should be able to give you the address… Here it is”

“Thank you I will go and see if I see anything worthwhile”

Kurt proceeds in Sérène streets following the indications Sir De Courcillon has given him. He arrives in the library and looks around.

“Maybe I should have asked if they had money to buy stuff for the kid. Too bad... I’ve got a bit on me from the coin guard last pay. This book looks interesting enough, it explains how to channel the energy and how to release it. Shield, surge… Hhm”

He buys the book and takes it under his arm, going back to the merchant congregation estate. On the road he flickers through the book. He goes up the now familiar corridors towards the room he had first met the two young nobles.

De Sardet is playing a violin in the room. The music is calm though strong with emotions. Kurt stops at the door unwilling to interrupt her. As soon as she sees him, she stops and acknowledge him inviting him to enter. 

“Do you need something Master?”

“I have bought and roamed through a book about channeling magic and wanted to share some of the content I have managed to understand so far”

“You bought and read a book - that’s actually - nice” she said with a surprised tone, she had not been used to her master to show any kindness so far.

“I don’t do - nice - Green Blood, if you want to use magic in combat without killing anyone I might as well help you to do so. It is also my duty as your master.” he says in severe tone, then continues his trail of thought showing the book at the same time “This book is a bit different from the others you can find in the library here, it seems old and handwritten, like a travelling journal. Anyway, the person who wrote it explains things about channeling the energy in everything around you, the earth, the wind, the people around you, your own body”

He moves forward takes one of her hand. She looks at him astonished.

“See if I take your hand you will connect with my energy, this energy you need to channel it from one hand to the other. The same goes when you walk upon the earth or if you feel the wind. Anyway, that’s what’s written it sounds a bit mystical..., but maybe it can help you. Try shutting your eyes and focusing on this energy”

“I feel something, but I don’t know if I can channel it, I do not wish to hurt you”

“Don’t worry I’m not some winy priest who’s going to run away” 

She shuts her eyes and concentrates, she manages to feel her other hand prickling and producing a small hint of energy. 

“Did you see that! I did something - I think” she looks excitedly at her hand

“I guess you did” he shrugs “I think it will need some further training. I can’t help you much Green Blood on that one, keep the book. You can train on your spare time to master your powers”

“Thank you Master, it is... kind of you” noticing she had said it again she drew her hand to her mouth.

“I told you I don’t do - kind - just try not blasting anyone especially your cousin I am supposed to protect him I would do a poor master otherwise. See you later.” He turns around and was about to go, being hard with De Sardet was not easy. Firstly, because she was extremely sweet and caring, even the biggest brute couldn’t stay insensitive to that and she nearly made him laugh being awkward like that. Secondly, she didn’t really seem to react at his coldness, unlike Constantin who would try to be strong headed, she would just let things slip and would react politely just after on the same tone she would answer some pleasant exchange. She clearly had mastered self control at a very young age.

“Er Sir - Master?”

“Yes?” he turns round surprised in his own thoughts.

“I know it is not my place to ask, but do you think we are ready to start sword mastery? I mean at least start the basics. It feels like months, I mean no disrespect I am sure that you know what you are doing” She asks on an uneasy tone, she doesn’t really know what will make her master angry, most of time she tries to ignore his temper and not taunt him. But she really needs to ask this.

“That’s your cousin talking isn’t it? You are much more patient than him. But yes, I bear in mind your request. See you later De Sardet.”

“Thank you Master”

She feels happy she managed to ask him, she looks at the book and is grateful for her Master’s effort even if he says it is not a kind gesture she does not agree. She is looking forward starting sword mastery, her master thinks it is because of Constantin, but she would also like to take that smug look Lady Isabelle gave her earlier out of her mind.

**********

So, as promised by their master, they quickly begin sword mastery. And many weeks pass this way.

“Constantin, is that your best sword stance ?!” cries out Kurt

“Master, bring it on I am ready” he runs toward Constantin

“Not bad, you need more balance on your feet or you will easily be tripped over - Your turn Green Blood!”

“I am ready Master”

“Good, that magic shield is not bad at all, I see someone has been training. Is the book any good?”

“Yes, Master it has been very interesting to read, though I do not really know where it was written the places described in it do not look like any other place we know about”

“Careful! Stay focus on your stance” she turns round and produces a magic blast carefully aiming his sword, Kurt manages to keep his sword in his hand deflecting the blast. “Wow where did that come from?!”

“It’s a magic blast I have been perfecting Master!” she says with a big smile

“Oh, you thought you wouldn’t mention it before training, did you?” he continues to wield his sword so she can train her shield.

“Master you have always told me not to show my assets before a battle” 

“You have been listening, try shooting your magic blasts to those targets over there while I train your cousin”

“Yes Master!”

An hour later, Constantin and Kurt take a break after a long exchange. 

“Not bad Constantin, you have been progressing, everything fine Green Blood? You have nearly destroyed all the targets. Green blood?! Are you ok?”

De Sardet turns around to face Kurt and Constantin, she is white, she has drained all her magic during training, she hovers for a bit. Kurt catches her just before she reaches the ground and takes her to the infirmary to rest, Constantin summons a maid to take care of his cousin.

“Will she be ok?”

“She will be fine Constantin she tried a bit too hard and did not listen to her own needs”

“You say that like she should have known, she has no one to help her” he answers outraged.

“Magic is no different that knowing your stamina. Why do you think I asked you to do so many workouts? She should - feel - when she needs to stop. She can’t faint in battle”

Later in the afternoon, Constantin has kept going to see his cousin to make sure she is recovering.

“Are you better cousin? I was so afraid. But you always manage, don’t you?” he smiles affectionately.

“Thank you, Constantin, I am feeling much better. I just needed a rest”

“Can you believe it, Master Kurt said you should have guessed you were trying too hard. The nerves! How can he say that? Does he know anything about magic? I bet he is jealous you can do things we can’t, you are so exceptional!”

“Constantin, calm down, give Master Kurt a break, he cares, you know, in his own way. He was probably just worried. And he’s right I should not have tried so hard. I just want to progress.” she says that, to calm down her cousin, she doesn’t really know, she can’t fathom out their Master. However she knows that if she sides with her cousin he will only get more worked up. 

“Fair cousin, you always see the best in anyone of us. I do not share your vision, to me he is a cold-hearted mercenary. But you, I admire your kindness. I will let you rest for now. I will come back later”

“Do not do anything foolish while I am not there to check on you” 

Constantin and his cousin part both grinning.


	2. Birthday

Later on that year, Kurt is searching for Constantin and his cousin but he can’t find them. He has roamed the whole palace from top to bottom.

“Sir De Courcillion have you seen Constantin and De Sardet ? I have been searching for them, I reckoned after 1 year of training I could take them out for some outdoor training in real conditions”

“Oh Kurt you just missed them, Constantin took the young De Sardet out for her birthday”

“And no one ever thinks of telling me what they are up to before it is too late, how am I supposed to look out for them. Do you by any chance have an idea where Constantin might have taken her?”

“He likes going to that infamous tavern near the docks, I think it is his way of hiding from the court”

“Great... that sounds exactly like one of Constantin brilliant ideas”

Kurt goes to the door and stops.

“You said something about De Sardet’s Birthday ?”

“Yes, it is indeed, her 16th birthday, I got her a book about the history of Sérène I am sure she will love it, she always keeps all my books”

“I am sure she will be thrilled, good day to you Sir De Courcillon”

The tavern is huge and buzzing with many people, not the usual entourage for De Sardet and Constantin. There are sturdy tables and the ground is made out of paving stones. The place is filled with many shady persons. 

“I told you cousin, it’s the best place in town”

“I don’t know Constantin it doesn’t really looks like a recommended place to be”

“Calm down! I’ll get you a drink so we can celebrate and you can relax”

“How are you even going to achieve that ? We aren’t old enough…”

“Look and learn - Ey you over there, if I give you the money to buy yourself a drink would you be kind enough to get a drink for my dear cousin and I ?”

The man grunts take the money and comes back with two drinks (the third one is already drunk).

“SEE! That was easy!”

“You are right, I am not used to go against the - rules - but it’s actually fun, much better than the birthdays your father organises for me every year where I feel like a prize for the noble who will make the best offering - not that I complain about your uncle he is very kind to me!” 

“Relax cousin he is not here and I understand totally, I don’t have it easy here, but being a woman at court must be horrid”

“I wouldn’t go to such extremes it isn’t that bad, I am lucky I have got you though. Do you remember last year ? That crazy old man who was at least thrice my age and kept asking me to dance?”

“I would never forget! He would show off telling you how many castles and estates he had. He talked about his son who was about our age but he looked more like he wanted to keep you for himself.”

“I was so shocked I did not know what to do and then you came to my aid. You told him I was to be sent to the convent and ascend in a religious career to sign a treaty with Thélème and just by asking me to dance he was nearly doing an act of treason to the prince. And he believed you, he told other people and then I was left alone the whole evening, what a relief!”

“My father was so mad at me but it was totally worth it. The look on their faces it was hilarious. When my father summoned me to tell me I had ruined so many opportunities to forge new alliances I told him that he would be the first to be sad if we had to part with you. Everything opposes us except perhaps the love we have for you dear cousin.”

“Thank you Constantin that is so sweet of you. I must admit I think you managed to reason him because since he hasn’t tried to match me out with other men”

“Sometime I am afraid it is because he has another idea for our future. I do not know quite what…”

“Dear Constantin! Does the drink make you so serious? It makes me laugh, it is my turn to tell you to relax”

With that last sentence Constantin and his cousin suddenly become aware that they are surrounded now by several shady characters they had not noticed earlier.

“Hello young ones, you seem far away from you home, are you lost? Maybe you need an escort? Maybe we could relieve you from that heavy money pouch you are carrying?”

Constantin gets up to his full height

“And maybe you should leave the Prince’s son alone and go pester some other people, we have no intention to give our money to you, can’t you see we are celebrating?”

“Then maybe we will celebrate with you starting with this young girl” 

The man gives a dirty smile and mimics approaching De Sardet. Constantin in the blink of an eye points his sword to the man.

“Don’t you dare touch her”

De Sardet makes the most of his intervention to take her own sword out and channel some magic in her hand.

“Boss I don’t know she looks like she can do magic”

“You are not going to get cold feet in front of two kids are you?!”

“And what about getting cold feet about fighting a Coin Guard captain and two of his young students”

“Master Kurt!”

“Boss I really don’t feel the pouch of money is worth it after all”

With that said, the men go away. They both look gratefully at their saviour. 

“I wouldn’t be so happy about yourselves just now - get me a chair while I get a drink”

“Constantin I think we are in for it”

“No way cousin no one can ever get angry at you”

Kurt comes back with a drink.

“So it’s your birthday De Sardet and you thought that getting into a fight would be a decent way for two nobles to celebrate it?”

“I am sorry master, we did not mean any harm, we just needed a break out of the court” she feels shameful and blushes in confusion.

“Relax, it is OK, I understand, just tell me next time you want to go in a place like this one, I know enough people around here - mostly met in the Coin Guard cells - to save you from too many problems”

_ “I told you cousin no one can be angry at you” _ says Constantin in a whisper

“I brought something for your birthday Green Blood, it’s something I got during... an expedition” 

“Thank you master, oh that’s a ring of power it helps to channel and amplify the energy! It is beautiful” She throws herself at his neck.

“Wow calm down don’t make me regret it”

“Sorry Master, thank you” she goes red

“Well cousin the alcohol makes you forget all your etiquette” 

“I just hope you will appreciate that present better than the one from Sir de Courcillon” Kurt laughs

“Let me guess, probably a book about history and politics, I always give them to my cousin, they are so boring” Constantin roll his eyes.

“They aren’t that boring, but I must admit this present is far more valuable”.

De Sardet is mesmerised by her gift. Kurt serves them a drink, a mild one for his two protegees.

“Cheers to my two students, who aren’t as bad as could be expected from young nobles”.

The three of them go back together to the estate, when they arrive they are summoned by the prince. 

“Is it true Constantin that you took your cousin to a tavern full of ruffians?”

“Trust me father it is not that bad, I just wanted to take her out for a treat…”

“Enough! I care not of your explanations, this is no noble behaviour. And you captain did you know of their whereabouts? I hope you did not incite them in such deviance.”

De Sardet thought it better to intervene, she saw her Master did not like being talked in such ways. He was not used to her uncle, where as she  _ was _ .

“Dear uncle how could you imply that was possible. Once Master Kurt had learnt of where we were he came to get us and directly took us back here. He made us promise to never do that again, didn’t he Constantin?” She gave a little tap in his leg with her foot to make him react, he was most likely half listening

“Of course, he did, he made us feel ashamed with ourselves”

“Very well, you are both grounded for a week to stay in the estate. And we will be organising a proper birthday ball in accordance with our traditions”

They bid goodnight to their uncle and left the room.

“Cousin grounded for one week! But it was totally worth it” he added with a wink and gently nudging her.

“Why did you lie to your uncle Green Blood?” They turned back to face their master.

“Would you have prefered us saying that you found us and decided against your better judgement to drink with us instead of taking us back to the estate Master? No, really it is better you stay in the prince’s grace even if it means enduring his spirit.” 

He understood she was pointing out he had nearly lost his temper back in the room.

“Yes we appreciate you Master and it would be a shame that one of the only teacher we haven’t driven mad gets sacked” added Constantin

“You mean you haven’t driven mad yet Constantin”

“Very true cousin, you are so accommodating, you would never drive anyone mad” They looked at each other smiling with great complicity. 

On those last words they left their Master. Who observed that his students showed many qualities including loyalty. Actually, they had values you could find in the guard and they often spoke their mind with sincerity. Those traits they shared with Kurt, he had been taught since a very young age by the coin guards. He was surprised that nobles, especially important young nobles like them would share any of these. Nobody had told them to think like that and they had made their way by themselves, and through cheer caring for one another it seemed they had developed their own code of honour.

That pleased him. 

**********

Next morning, De Sardet came down to her fencing lesson.

“Oy! Green Blood, suit up and get your sword we are going to train in the outskirt of Sérène.” 

“But I don’t fight with a sword Master…”

“Is that so? And what are you going to do if you are out of energy? Punch your opponents?”

“I… Could use potions?”

“Don’t try my patience and stop arguing, I feel like I’m talking to Constantin, go and get your sword.” he had a final tone

She realised how she must have sounded insisting like that and turned round to follow her Master’s instruction. In her room, she had a corner for her gear. She picked up her sword, it was fine, light and nimble. Constantin had chosen it for her when he had gone to the blacksmith to get swords for each of them when they had started their training. She liked it, it was very refined, although she did not use it often, she did strap it to her side now and then and it looked good at her side. She was not especially good with a sword, she knew a few moves, Constantin had asked her to train with him many times when their Master was not available or when he was fed up of getting himself bested. She also took an overcoat, in the courtyard there wasn’t much wind but she knew that once out of the city walls they would feel cooler. They had never gone out, especially for training it was exciting. Just as she was thinking that, someone hammered at her bedroom door. 

“Cousin! Hurry up! I am ready, it’s so thrilling we are going out!”

So that's how they set out of the city all three of them. Kurt had spotted a decent ground for training, there were bushes, trees, they had to be attentive about their surroundings. Kurt lectured them about how to analyze where you will be at your advantage and to anticipate basically anything that can happen in a fighting in the open. It reminded him of his first trips out as a young recruit. They trained sword fighting and he was yelling instructions, checking their stances were alright, the basics. He let them continue autonomously. Soon they were running around the grounds. They seemed happy to be out and free, Kurt had to admit, despite it was not his initial intention, it was good to see them enjoying themselves. He looked up and was dazzled, the sun was streaming through the trees between the leaves. It was quite hot for this time of year. He looked back at his protegees and had to remind them to look around and not run for the sake of running. 

Maybe it was at this moment, when they all had lowered their attention, that everything went wrong. De Sardet was avoiding some strikes from Constantin and she jumped back between two bushes. Just as Kurt was getting angry about the fact she was not careful about her surroundings she disappeared. Constantin was the first to peer over the bushes and seemed very worried. Kurt ran to catch up with them. She had fallen down a chasm probably 8 feet down, they could not see the ground. 

"Greenblood, are you alright?"

She had stumbled down backwards, she had tried to produce a magic shield to help with the falling. Her leg was hurting and her head spinning. She tried to sit up and look around. It was silent down here, no bird singing, it was unsettling. Then she could hear some movements around, she was trying to make out where the sounds were coming from when she heard Kurt calling after her. She didn't dare answer straight away she wanted to know where the noise was coming from.

Kurt hesitated he was torn between throwing himself down the chasm and going round. If he went after her he would have to leave Constantin behind and that couldn’t do. He looked round at him. 

“Come let’s go round, the ground is in a slope there must be an entry down” 

They moved quickly. In the meantime, De Sardet was getting accustomed to the darkness around her and managed to move a little, she could see a man standing, he didn’t look very inviting, there definitely was a camp of several people, but he was currently alone. She saw her sword shine and now she was surprised that with the racket she had done it had not aroused suspicion. She looked back and the person was looking around peering in the dark probably hoping to see the source of the noise but not daring to engulf himself further in the dark. She struggled to her sword and tied it back to her belt. Then she stopped moving cowering in a corner to stay discreet until Constantin and her Master found her. Hopefully. 

They went round and Kurt put his hand up to tell to Constantin to stop moving. He turned round and drew his finger to his mouth to show they should keep quiet. He frowned and entered the cavern alone crouching low stealthily. He understood pretty soon that the camp was one of brigants, probably enjoying the secluded place to store their spoils. He crept behind the man who was still trying to make out what was the noise, he had lit a torch thus making an easy prey for Kurt. Once he was knocked out Kurt picked up the torch looking at the surrounding.

“Constantin come!” the latter came in as quickly as he could looking around.

“Cousin?!”

“I am here” he lit a small candle tied on his belt to see better in the dark and soon found his cousin. 

“Oh cousin I am relieved” he hugged her “are you alright?”

“I hurt my leg”

Kurt joined them looking over his shoulder afraid the rest of the gang would turn up. 

“We had better hurry”

Constantin helped De Sardet on her legs and she looked in pain. Kurt stared at Constantin, he seemed sturdier than the first time he had met him, not surprising with all the workouts he had put them through. Nevertheless he was still a young thin teen. Kurt sighed, they had to clear out the place rapidly. 

“Take that” he gave the torch to Constantin, he moved forward and scooped De Sardet in his arms. “Let’s go”

She was surprised and did not dare move, feeling such a small thing in his arm and already regretting she had not been careful enough. He would probably tell her off. Constantin and Kurt ran out of the cave and once they were far enough Kurt put De Sardet down on the ground to sit against a tree. He went off leaving them wondering what he was up to.

“Here this should do the trick” he had found a solid branch and was making it in a stick with a knife, so it would be smooth and would not hurt her leg. Then he bandaged it around her leg. Showing them quickly how to do the patching up. He always tried to pass down his knowledge even in this situation.

“Now you should be able to stand a little with Constantin help, thankfully we are not too far away from the town.” he frowned “don’t go throwing yourself in another hole, will you?”

She blushed embarrassed. They went back to town and they left her in the able hands of the doctor. 

“Master Kurt, I think we won’t be able to avoid my father” he pointed out guards coming to see them “I will try to manage him”

Kurt looked back at him and was dubious, he knew Constantin didn’t really manage his father.

They entered the room where the prince received his guests. He was quite angry. “You took my son and my niece in the grounds? What did you think you were going achieve? They are not Coin Guard recruits, you know? I did not say anything when you made them workout around my courtyard despite the disapprobation of other nobles commentating on the upbringing of my son. But now you have gotten my niece wounded taking her out of the boundaries of the city. I am afraid I will not be able to continue with your services.”

Once the prince was set in an idea it was difficult to interrupt him. Kurt remembered only too well how De Sardet had stopped him from letting out his temper and even if he felt like saying a few fiery words he tried very hard to keep to himself.

“Father please hear me out, it was all an unfortunate mistake, we were training and we were not careful enough. It has nothing to do with Master Kurt”

“Constantin enough, I will not hear any of your explanations, I am sure you were thrilled to go out of the walls. You never miss an opportunity to ruin my expectations”

With that said Constantin went totally silent. Kurt looked at him and made a sign to tell him to leave them. 

“Sir if you will let me explain…” Constantin did not hear the end of Kurt’s plea, he had gone out of room or more like stormed out of the room brooding. Then he decided he should fetch his cousin this did not bode well. At all. 

He ran to her and explained the situation. At first she was distressed, she felt responsible and felt she should do something about it. She struggled to her uncle leaning on her crutch and holding to Constantin.

"Uncle I was told you wanted to dismiss Master Kurt. I am afraid I cannot let you do that, until you have heard what I have to say" she had clearly interrupted her uncle while he was getting at Kurt, both seemed surprised to see her even if the latter had guessed Constantin would go and get her, well he had hoped he would do as much, he had not anticipated she would just butt in the conversation. "You must know uncle that we will not find anyone more reliable and trustworthy than Master Kurt. I do not think the coin guard will be willing to work with us if we dismiss one of their best elements. Beside ground training is good for us, it is indeed more dangerous, however Constantin and I will not stay in Serene our whole life so it is a good training. I fell in a ditch (she minimised the story on purpose hoping no spie would have given a different account of the events) but you can hardly blame anyone except myself, Master Kurt could not anticipate that." She stopped and looked at her uncle she was probably the only person around who could contradict him that much and get away with it. Probably because she was always sincere in her way of defending people. They all waited to see what effect she had had.

Her uncle gave her a long stare and put his chin in his hand.

"My dear niece when you put it that way…" then he frowned and looked back at Kurt "next time be extra careful, there will be no second chances".


	3. Loyalty and Mercenaries

Four years have passed, it would not be very interesting to detail, most of their days were divided between sword mastery the morning and politics in the afternoon. Sir De Courcillon has been a little more demanding to De Sardet asking her to help him in his work. So she has been researching, solving small political problems in Sérène. De Sardet has also started learning a little basic science with an Alchemist from the bridge alliance, tampering with potions. Constantin has been the same as ever, not wanting to take responsibilities, asking his cousin to do the tasks he didn’t want to do. And because she has always had a sweet spot for him and she actually likes all the politics and managing people, she has gladly helped him. 

Kurt on his side has divided his time between teaching them how to sword fight, how to react in certain situation, analyze them and basically following Constantin here and there when he doesn’t manage to lose him or the last to escape him, that happened quite often.

It’s a sunny day though windy. Beginning of spring, Constantin and De Sardet are sparring. Kurt decides to spice things up by participating, he attacks them both and they have to defend themselves one after the other.

“Common quicker! two against one and you barely manage to avoid my attacks, I am not impressed you need to step up!”

“We are just taking it easy on you our old teacher” replies Constantin

“Constantin I do not think it’s a good idea to annoy Master Kurt - wow!” she blocks an “angry” sword swing with magic and Constantin receives a kick in the stomach and is now laying down.

“I withdraw what I say Master, mercy” 

Constantin can never help teasing his sword master, is it because he is so serious and intense? He has always been uneasy with seriousness and because he is bored he often tries to make Kurt mad, it is a game that never gets old. Kurt ignoring him completely glares at his sword.

“Is something wrong master?”

“Mh? Nothing much, my sword is getting rusty and the balance is affected. I would need some iron and moreover I would need time. Usually in the barracks the moto is - take care of your gear or you will die on the battlefield in rags or something to that effect”

“Doesn’t the merchant congregation do anything about that? I mean you are working for us”

“No, your uncle just pays for us to work for him and that’s all we must provide ourselves with the gear”

“That seems wrong" De Sardet is thinking "is our lesson finished? I would like to check something Master”

“Of course - you - can go even if you still need to improve and attack more than defend. I will be keeping Constantin a little so we can focus on his sword moves”

“Does this never end? I’m tired I’m sure I can do important things like my cousin”

“Shut up and get up”

“You like me Master, don’t do the angry act”

“Fight!”

De Sardet leaves them with a grin on her face, she loves sparring but above all she is always entertained when Master Kurt and Constantin train together. Some other people have also started watching them, they are skilled, and because Constantin tries to be unbearable to Kurt it makes it funny to watch. De Sardet is just afraid that if the Prince hears about that he might not find it funny at all, his own son making a fool of himself in front of everybody. De Sardet reckons Kurt doesn’t mind, even if he likes respect and order, he teaches two noble, he can’t treat them like two young recruits. In the barracks insubordination and disrespect is always punished with having to clean up the whole barracks and especially the horses shed. she thinks it amuses him more than anything, he knows Constantin has respect for him, he is just bored and does not want to follow the etiquette all the time, sparring gives him a break.

Going along the corridors De Sardet bumps in Master De Courcillon, she was so plunged in her thoughts she didn’t pay attention.

“Sorry Master I was elsewhere”

“And so you seemed, how are you and what are you up to ?”

“I needed to meet our intendant and check the expenditures”

“Well I didn’t know you had any concern in what the Prince’s money went, where do you get this sudden interest?”

“Master Kurt told me that all the coin guard who work for us must tend to their own gear. I find that surprising and unsettling”

“What unsettles you in that my young student?”

“That means the only way we have their loyalty is by paying them? That’s all? So if someone comes with a bigger wage they could turn on us?”

“That is a very interesting analysis of the situation though a little pessimistic. I think I know what you are thinking, the pay is one thing, although if they had special bonuses like good gear or nicer headquarters, their loyalty would increase and they would feel like the merchant congregation is an agreeable place to work at” 

“That’s exactly what I was thinking. In addition I find it very surprising that even our Master hasn’t got any special equipment, do we really want people to see that our Master has worned out gear? He  _ is  _ teaching the prince's son after all”

“I see you have already thought of everything I will let you proceed and if you need any help in convincing I have many history examples that could support your ideas”

“Thank you Master see you later”

She finally arrives in a small study with many books, handwritten with numbers everywhere. The intendant is currently absent, she looks at dates and find a recent one. She starts roaming through it.

“Mh I see parties, food, servants, every wages in the castle, oh and plenty of books for the library and special books for Sir De Courcillon that’s hardly fair. How come we buy equipment only for certain persons, oh mainly nobles of course”

“Lady De Sardet what are you doing here?”

“Hello Sir I had to check some expenditures we have been making, do you know why we do not invest money in equipment for the guard?”

“Those mercenaries?! We would never be able to justify that to the Prince. They already have a wage that’s vastly enough”he has a look of contempt and look as if someone has come at a ball wearing old unmatched clothes

De Sardet looks a him, he has all the superior attitude that would drive crazy anyone who is not noble. She understands that there is no need arguing with him. She will have to borrow money and tend to her Master problem then discuss the matter directly with her uncle. Sir De Courcillon offer might be useful after all.

First she will go to Constantin, so he can help her. As going against the rules is his specialty after all. 

“Constantin here you are I have been looking everywhere for you, is Master Kurt around?”

“He just went off to rest in his quarters, I think he got tired of me”

“Good! Listen I would like to buy a new sword or to repair his old one. I haven’t made my mind up yet. However I do not think he will easily agree, he seems to like his self-sufficiency, so we need to do so without him knowing”

“How do you plan to do that? His sword is always with him. I am sure he sleeps with it”

“Well I thought maybe of sleeping potion, that could do the trick, I don’t really know how to give it to him without arousing suspicion”

“Sleeping potion my dear cousin?! I love the idea, that will be fun. Coming from you it is even funnier. I think we might be able to ask the maids, I have been spending time with a new maid who is very nice. she told me she brings now and then some drinks to Master Kurt when he has a break”

She hesitated the fact that Constantin approved her scheme so heartedly, maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all. 

“So it’s the right moment? I already have the potion I have been training on this one”

They start going to the servant quarters, the good thing about this quarter is you never get pestered with questions.

“So you have been spending time with this - maid?”

“Don’t judge me cousin, she is very nice and bright, and contrary to the other people here she looks up at me with admiration”

They both fall silent again, De Sardet understands this might be a delicate subject and she knows why Constantin appreciates such company. It can give him a real break from the usual struggle. 

“Hello Liz, could you help us with something, we need you to bring a drink to our Master of arms”

“Hello Sir, I was just about to bring this to him, wait what are you doing and what are you pouring in it?!”

“Do not worry Liz, nothing harmful, it is just a little prank, you know me and you trust me don’t you, now get on bringing the drink to him like you had intended”

The maid looks shy and goes red on the cheeks.

“She seems to really like you”

“Why the tone of surprise my fair cousin”

“I am not surprise, it is just nice you have friends around”

The maid comes back.

“It is done Sir, he drank it nearly instantly”

“Well that should make things easy for us cousin, thank you dearest Liz” as he says so he presses his lips on one or her hand and she seems completely at a loss of words.

“You are making her uncomfortable Constantin let’s go”

They move up to Kurt’s room stealthily. 

“I think he is already sleeping you make potent potions my dear cousin, I would feel in awe if it didn’t scare me at the same time”

“Stop jesting Constantin and let’s grab the sword and be out”

“You know that he will be besides himself when he finds out what happened, I often told you no one can ever be angry at you but you are really pushing your luck”

They grabbed the sword next to the sleeping Master and went off.

“There’s a good blacksmith near the tavern you like to go to, let’s go”

The streets of Sérène are buzzing as always with many merchants and people walking around. There are Nauts, Nobles, Coin guards and many other different people. 

Arriving to the blacksmith and panting a little because they had been running they give him the sword.

“Lady De Sardet is it? I am afraid this sword is quite worn out. I don’t know what I will be able to do. However I could make a new one a little better balanced and quicker to move, this one is an old model”

“Let’s go for a new one, can you get it delivered to the estate in the afternoon?”

“That’s making things complicated, however you are the Prince’s niece and luckily I have been making a few swords that correspond at this type of sword. I will need to do a few adjustments, I will do all I can to send one of my errand boys to bring it once it is finished”

“We are most obliged Sir. I will probably send other orders your way for our guards, I will be seeing you again. Good day to you Sir”

“Good day to you too”

“Let’s go back to the estate, I hope the blacksmith is quicker than my potion wearing off”

Meanwhile, Kurt is waking up in his room. He is sitting in an armchair. 

“Uh what happened? How come I have been sleeping? And where is my sword?! What on earth is going on?”

An angry Kurt goes decisively to the servant quarters and find the maid who brought him the drink.

“Hey you I need a word. What was in my drink? I  _ never  _ doze off in duty, spill it out”

Maybe uneasiness about the whole affair or just the angry overbearing Kurt in front of her, made her sputter everything, Constantin, De Sardet, the sleeping potion, nothing harmful, just a jest, she couldn’t say no to the Prince’s son.

“Oh I AM going to have a word with my two students, nobles or not, no one makes a fool of me that way or worse of all steal my sword”

Kurt starts going all over the estate in an angry pace, scaring everyone on his way. 

“The nerves! You are just sitting in the courtyard making the most of the sun are you? Did you think you could just steal my sword and get away with”

“Master Kurt we have a good reason for all of this if you could just hear us out”

“Not before knocking some sense into you”

He starts running towards them with the training sword he usually uses. It isn’t harmful but they know from experience that when Kurt spanks them with it, it can hurt a bit.

De Sardet manages just to block his sword and blasts him a few feet away.

“LISTEN”

He looks at her with astonishment, she puts him to sleep, steals his sword and shout at him, that wasn’t even close to her usual behaviour. At that very moment an errand boy runs toward her.

“Thank Matheus, the errand boy from the blacksmith, you arrive right on time, I was starting to think I would be beheaded before your master sent you to us”

He gave her the package, he seemed young and shy and once his duty fulfilled he ran away as quick as he could. Especially that Kurt did not seem inviting at all in his current state. De Sardet walked towards him a little uncertain of the result of her whole scheme.

“Master Kurt may I present you your new sword? It is made with all the new and best alloys of the continent or so the blacksmith said.”

He was staggered, of all the reasons he could have invented for his students to put him to sleep, getting him a new sword was the last of them. He still felt infuriated but grateful at the same time and he had no idea someone could feel those two emotions at the same time. He took the sword still staying completely silent, he looked at it from the point to the pommel. There was a small engraving with his name and the merchant congregation crest. It was lighter than his old sword, nimble and he did a few sword moves that seemed conclusives. He turned round to face his two students, he couldn’t completely conceal his contentment with wielding his new sword but he did manage a frown.

“Don’t think I have forgotten that easily that you put me to sleep, tomorrow’s training will be hell to both of you… But I thank you for this present, it is indeed very good craftsmanship and I am sure to make good use of it. May I ask how did you get the authorisation to make such a gift to a mercenary?” his last sentence was said on a sarcastic tone

“I… I didn’t really obtain it, I decided to do without as people did not seem to come to an understanding. I reckoned it would be easier to justify my action after doing them. Also I have arranged an audience with my uncle to discuss how we could spare some money to equip our Guards a bit better. I believe that it is a huge mistake to treat all the guards including our own Master of arms like simple mercenaries. That does not encourage loyalty nor good spirits toward the merchant congregation.”

Yet again his younger student managed to amaze him, so young and capable of wiser analysis than probably most of her uncle’s advisors. 

“I might not be of any help, I have never been very gifted with words and turns of phrases unlike Sir De Courcillon however I would happily support your intentions”

“I thank you Master and I take note of that, you are the second person today to give me support. And it only reinforce my decision, especially when it comes from people I admire and respect.”

With those last words she asked if she could take her leave and with a courteous nod she went away. Kurt stayed a moment staring at his sword and asking himself when did this girl became such a perceptive lady.

**********

In the evening, Kurt was often alone in his room, he always felt alone. Once his two young protegees spent time with their family, often with princess De Sardet as the prince had no time to spare, he would feel secluded.

He did quite a lot of workouts of his own and tried to fill up his time. Going to and fro the barracks, trying to bump in people he knew, but nowadays they were scarce.

That evening there was a knock on his door. He was not used to have visits at this time of evening. He went to open and it was Constantin. He had a bottle in his hand.

"Fancy sharing a drink?"

"Is this a trap? I mean I don't think I should encourage you"

"Dear master please indulge me none of my friends are available and I don't really want to go to the tavern alone. Wouldn't that be more risky? Especially at this time of night…"

Kurt sighed "come in…" why would Constantin come to see him he had no clue. He went to a buffet he had installed against the wall opposite to his bed and took two glasses out of it.

Constantin looked round, his room had the minimum furniture. It had none of the many ornaments and decoration a noble room could have. In a corner where Kurt had invited him to sit there were two armchairs and a small table. There was a bed and a bedside table, the buffet and a chest with a few equipments in it. Swords and shields were propped up against the wall. And that summed up his room. He was going around and took the filled glass Kurt was holding out for him.

He looked in a mirror at himself and then at the reflexion of Kurt sitting in his armchair and looking at him quizzically. He took a sip. “Master Kurt, you are a guard Captain, does that mean you were stronger than the others? Does that own you utmost respect from everyone else?” there was a sad tone in his question.

“The strongest I don’t know, good enough to lead other people I guess” he answered with a shrug “I get the respect you expect from different ranks, it is enough to me”

Constantin turned back to face him, his stare seemed distant “It must be good to have respect from one peers…” then he looked round and went to open a window to look out. Kurt did not answer he stayed silent while sipping his glass. All of a sudden, Constantin jumped out of the window, standing on part of the wall. They were on the top floor and Kurt instantly stood up.

“Constantin what on earth do you think you are doing?!”

Constantin put his glass on the windowsill and propped himself up on the roof, leaving only his two feet dangling. Kurt peered out of the window and Constantin crouched over to see him. “Come on up if you want to know what I am doing”

Kurt sighed, things always went out of hand when Constantin was involved. That was literally his daily routine since the last half decade. He eased himself on the roof following the young prince bidding. 

“I love sitting on the roof the view is breathtaking and there never is anyone to pester me here”

Kurt looked at the scenery, the fact that the merchant congregation was one of the highest place in town and that they were on the highest floor the scene was indeed stunning. They could admire the sea and the many ships from there. The whole city was set before their eyes. They both sat there in silent enjoying the view. Kurt went back to his room and held the bottle out to Constantin. Then he was back up on the roof. Once the bottle was empty, Constantin started pacing on the roof enjoying the wind.

“Now Constantin, please stop that it is dangerous and don’t forget I’m responsible for you” he frowned “if you fall even your cousin won’t be able to defend me” he said it with sarcasm but remained worried.

Constantin stopped looked at him. “Now that’s what missing” he slid down the roof further from Kurt who was looking at him with an apprehensive look. He got up and started following up just in case he would have to stop him from doing anything foolish or more foolish than what he was currently doing.

Constantin sat again and tapped on a window with his feet. The window opened. 

“Constantin what are you up to at this time of night” the casual tone of De Sardet let Kurt understand that it was definitely not the first time he did that. She was leaning out of the window just enough to have Constantin in sight. She was wearing light clothes probably intended to sleep in, so she was a little cold in the wind.

“I was showing our Master our viewpoint”

“Master?” she exclaimed, she tilted herself a little more “Master Kurt?” she could barely see him and if she tried she would probably fall. 

Kurt just waved to her in acknowledgement. He felt lonely but barely bored with the both of them always surprising him. 

“Now Master Kurt you know our secret place” Constantin grinned to him.

Kurt did not answer he looked far away in the distance just as his two students enjoying the wind, the view and the calm. 


	4. Flowers and Potions

This day was a marvelous day to be in the garden, the sun was hot and appart from the odd cloud, there wasn’t much shade. De Sardet was sweating a bit, her uncle had insisted she took a gardener to tend to her plants, but she had refused. Those plants, although pretty, were no mere decorations. She had selected them and planted them to use in her potions. As she was very serious about potion crafting she reckoned she should be the only one touching her plants to ensure that no mistakes could be done. Furthermore she was the one drinking the potions so she wanted to be sure, if there was a problem, she could only blame herself. Borage was for magic potions and Hawthorne healing potions. She liked reciting the plants and their use. She didn’t have resins or mushrooms because her selected trees hadn’t grown yet. So when she wanted to do potions like sleeping potions she had to go and harvest in the grounds out of the city. Recently, she had asked Constantin to help her harvest some ingredients to help her. She had been busy and had a job combining everything. 

Meanwhile, Constantin and Kurt were out in the grounds beyond the city. They had two horses following them so they could carry their intake. 

“Now carefully your  _ highness  _ I don’t wish you to get hurt, I have heard there are savage animals around here. We pick up the ingredients for your cousin and we set off”

“Relax Kurt with your training I think we could handle a few wild animals or brigants”

Constantin was looking all around excitedly. He liked being out of the city and helping his cousin, so currently, he was ecstatic. 

“Oh look over there, some pretty flowers!” and he ran in the direction

“I think I am going to have a great time, thank you Green Blood for such a task” Kurt said to himself with sarcasm “Hey Constantin don’t run away like that I am holding the horses”

He caught up with him. Constantin looked at him with an innocent smile. However just then Kurt noticed a bear in trees, that didn’t leave any time to complain, he nudged Constantin and pointed out.

"Let's move out of here before the horses get scared, or worse"

"Don't worry Kurt like that! I am sure we would manage defending ourselves"

Kurt sighed "Firstly it would be dangerous. Stop being so reckless. Secondly, if I can avoid hurting an animal for no good reason I try to do so, take the flowers you have already picked up and let's move on" his tone was final and Constantin obeyed. He knew Kurt well enough to understand when he should listen, he would probably drag him away if he didn’t heed his order. 

At last they made it to the garden while the sun was still up in the sky. 

“Cousin! I have brought you some ingredients, I was told you were there. He was looking around and admiring her garden, it was very organised. Your plants have grown well, incredible, I mean you are incredible.”

He gave her the ingredients. 

“I hope you are not planning to make other sleeping potions” De Sardet had not noticed Kurt behind, he was also holding some other plants for Constantin. 

“Oh dear, master are you still angry at us?” She said with a smile

“Well, you can be sure I don’t drink unsealed bottles anymore” with that he held out the plants

“What have you brought me?”

“Cousin! I found those flowers, they smell delightful”

“Oh, I see, there are musk, mandarin and pomegranate if I am not mistaken, very pretty”

“Could you take care of them they look a bit tattered and I thought this would add colour to your garden”

“You know Constantin this garden has a purpose” He looked at her with big pleading eyes “Oh very well, maybe I will manage to do something, even maybe find a use for them”

“Oh thank you cousin, they will just add some colour, don’t sound like your Alliance teacher, everything does not need to have a use”

And he left her with that thought. She planted the flowers in a nice spot in her garden. She would call that the “Constantin corner” where pretty things could grow even if they did not have a use.

A few days later she was working in her laboratory preparing her potions. She had made quite a few and was happy with herself. She was looking at some of Constantin flowers she had propped in a vase, they smelled lovely in addition of looking pretty. And then it struck her, maybe, just maybe,  _ that  _ could be interesting. She took the flowers picked up a selection of vials on a shelf like alcohol vial and started distilling the plants. After a whole afternoon of brewing potions she had finally found a use for the plants.

She went to find Constantin, she new her delicate and sensitive cousin would be delighted by her discovery.

“Constantin, come I need to show you something”

He entered her laboratory with Kurt at his heels. It was a tidy place where methodology prevailed. Everything was sorted on shelves with precise labels. she had instructions stuck on the wall. Books on the other side of the room. And a huge surface with many instruments to do her experiments. there was another desk at the opposite side for her teacher to come and oversea how she was doing.

“Smell that”

He seemed to hesitate wondering if his cousin was using him as a guinea pig. 

“Oh don’t be such a sissy! she smelled the potion in front of him then she held it to him so he could do the same”

He smelt and something lit in his eyes.

“This is delightful cousin! it smells of sensuality and flowers, how did you make it?!”

“I used the flowers you brought me back from your last harvesting”

“Oh this is soooo exciting, can I borrow some? I don’t think I will put it on me, it’s a bit too feminine however it smells so nice!”

“Of course dear Constantin, I made you a small vial” She knew he always had exquisite taste and that he would maybe even put some on sometimes, even if he said the contrary, it would not surprise her by any means.

Kurt who was no perfume expert had stayed behind. But the overly enthusiast Constantin could not let him be.

“Kurt you must smell this it is wonderful”

So he indulge him at least just to be left alone. It did surprise him, it smelt so nice, like a fresh stroll in spring. His eyes met those of De Sardet and he blinked.

“That is quite a nice smell Green Blood well done, is there anything you  _ can’t _ do?”

She smiled pridefully at that. 

“You did both helped me, besides without Constantin capabilities to give a chance even to the most remote plant I would have probably never managed such a feat. By the way if you want we can go training I have restocked all my potions.”

This proposition was welcomed with much enthusiasm and they went training outside. The fresh air did her some good as she had stayed a long time in the laboratory where it could get stuffy and the smells of her brewing could become a little intense in such a small space. 

“Well Green Blood, I’ve been setting plenty of new targets around the courtyard if you want to train. Please don’t faint.” he said the last sentence with a smile

It was true there were many targets and she didn’t have enough energy to shoot all of them but she had a new set of potions and that was the perfect moment to try them out. While Kurt and Constantin were sword fighting she blasted off the targets one after the other. She had to be careful not shooting at them and as they were moving a lot, it was no easy feat. It was part of the training. After one hour every target Kurt had set up had been blown up. Constantin was revising some stances in front of a training dummy. Their Master went to check on De Sardet.

“Well Green Blood I’m impressed you knocked everything out, you know, it took me hours to set them”

“Sorry” she answered though unable to suppress a smile

“How did you find even enough energy, oh… you used potions, smart of you. I think next time I’ll ask recruits to set up the targets” he said in a laugh.

“I’ve also bought a new ring” she showed it pridefully to her master who moved closer to have a look at it.

“It’s a fine object, but  _ you  _ bought it?”

“My potion master needed an apprentice for a few weeks because he had a huge potion order, so I told him I could help him. With this money I could buy myself a new ring, it even fits better on my finger”

“Surely your uncle could have bought it for you, saving you from this extra work” he was surprised she was already usually busy and for a noble to go out of their way to work to get money was never heard of

“It’s more fulfilling this way, isn’t it?” she was gleaming “I mean I feel like it’s really mine”

“True, I can only respect that”

At that moment, Lady Isabelle was close enough to hear them, she had often been coming around them lately. De Sardet did not know if it was to destabilize her or just to see their master, the two options seemed wrong to her.

“Oh so your only jewelry is for fighting how refined” she laughed and went away before De Sardet or Kurt could say anything. De Sardet blushed and felt awkward, she had felt so happy and it was gone. 

Kurt frowned “Green Blood, you really need to hold your ground, you should never let anyone talk to you that way. I know You have been told to avoid conflict and to be pleasing. But trust me holding your ground doesn’t mean creating conflict, and besides I know you are smart enough to make the difference”

She looked at him, her strong willed master, she did not feel capable of being like him or even like Constantin. “Even with you?”

The naïve sweet question made Kurt laugh “even with me, look, Constantin does not hesitate one second”

“You always get angry at him”

“I am not angry, I like his spirits, of course I will never let him win, I am his master after all, it’s all about earning respect and respecting ranks, like in the coin gard. But it asserts him.” He paused “don’t tell him I said I liked his spirits he will be insufferable after”

She chuckled and looked at Constantin who was still training against a dummy, maybe she could manage speaking up. 

**********

De Sardet was coming back from an errand in town, she was in the square in front of the congregation when she bumped in Kurt.

"Hello Master where are you off?"

But before he could even answer her eyes widened and she pulled him in a alleyway peaking over his shoulder.

"What's going on Green Blood?" Asked a most perplexed Kurt

She looks at him and realizes, maybe she should explain. 

"The Lord over there has been following me and I have been trying to avoid him"

“Why don’t you tell him to leave you alone” he answers on a severe tone “I told you to hold your grown not hide in alleyways” he gestured around them even sounding a little impatient

“I  _ have _ ” she looks at him and can see he is puzzled “I don’t know why they never understand” as she sees he is still in disbelief she frowns “come” she pulls him out of the alleyway. He is surprised. The Lord notices her at once and in a few paces is in front of both of them.

“Lady De Sardet! I have been looking all over for you.” he turns round to Kurt as if he just noticed him “Oh you must be her master of arms, delighted to make your acquaintance, Lady De Sardet always says a lot of good of you, she holds you in great esteem”. He was a very handsome, he was probably used to swoon women everywhere he went.

Kurt just nods politely back, he had never been fond of overly gushy pleasantries nobles exchange. Besides the Lord is already turning back to De Sardet.

“So have you given a thought about my proposal, how a dashing couple we could make, you are so beautiful” he moved near her and tried to take her hand in his, she moves backwards and bumps into Kurt. The latter thinks to himself that this gesture should be enough for the Lord to understand. 

“Sir, I have already told you, we are hardly acquainted, but I am quite certain we are not suited for each other. I wish you would stop troubling me, believe me, I take no pleasure in turning you down.”

Kurt was just about to think the matter was now settled, when the Lord went even closer to her. “Ah Lady De Sardet I know you only do that to make yourself unattainable, that is quite a common game with noble ladies” he winks at Kurt and turn towards him “isn’t it?”

De Sardet has a glimpse of Kurt trying to compose himself, not really liking what is currently happening. He is starting to understand. He puts one of his hands on her shoulder to reassure her or maybe in a protective way and stares straight at the Lord with that cold icy look “I believe Sir you have not understood Lady De Sardet correctly, she is not interested and I think you should let her at peace” 

The Lord seeing that the alliance he thought he had with another gent was failing, changed nearly immediately his demeanor and adopted a more cold and disdainful look. “What would a master of arm would know of wooing a Lady at court anyway” nobles always had this way of switching from pleasantries to disdain that made it clear nothing was really sincere.

Kurt this time had a hard time mastering himself he stepped closer now putting himself between De Sardet and the Lord thus shielding her from any attempts he would make. “Maybe I do not know anything about wooing at court, but I know my student, for several years now, as matter of fact. She is sincere and upright, gentle and nice, she would never play with anyone feelings, I cannot imagine her playing any sort of game like you call it. So I believe that if she refuses you, you should heed her request and leave her alone”.

The Lord looked at both of them and sneered before going away angrily. 

Kurt turned round at De Sardet, she seemed amused. “What are you laughing at?” He frowned.

“You have just saved me from quite a struggle master, thank you. Besides your advocacy was quite touching.” They moved across the square, beyond the statue, in a place that oversees the town. They both stared lost in thoughts.

“Is it always like that?” asked Kurt, he seemed a little concerned.

“Often enough, Lords seem to think that  _ no  _ doesn’t mean  _ no _ .” she sighs “usually Constantin gets me out of the predicament, making up the most the preposterous stories. Your intervention was quite as diverting” she smiles faintly, he can tell it doesn’t really amuse her. “Once Constantin said I was to go to a convent, when a man thrice my age was engaging me” Kurt seemed disgusted at the very idea “It’s funny how the fact that Constantin giving them a reason for my rejecting makes things easier. As if, they could not accept my refusal unless there was a reason beyond my own feelings. The explanations he gives each time are so far fetched! It really leaves me wondering.”

“Have you been bothered like that since a long time?”

“Rich merchants have been trying to match me with their sons since I was ten. But Lords have really started to come directly to me since I was 15 I would say.”

"Can't you ask your uncle to say something?"

"And stop all possibilities to find a profitable alliance with a rich merchant's son? Perish the thought." She had a ironic smile then she shrugged "no my uncle would probably want me to find one decent Lord that suited my criteria. In that I am lucky he does not force me in an arranged marriage, at least I still have my word in this matter."

Kurt seemed shocked. “I am sorry.” he paused and then added “If you ever need my help”

She smiles “oh dear no, I’m afraid we would have political conflicts pretty soon. It’s one thing when Constantin intervenes, he is the prince’s son. But if you started interceding, you wouldn’t be protected in the same ways. It would be seen as meddling and that never fares well in court except if you have the titles to go with it...” she had kind of a worried look “I wouldn’t want you to get in any problems nor for your contract to end” she looked at him with her big blue eyes.

“Don’t look so worried Green Blood, I would never let that happen” he said with a smile wanting to be reassuring.

“No” she answered with a strong look “I will never let that happen”.

He was surprised he had never seen her look so assertive.

**********

Constantin and his cousin arrived in the courtyard early to train. They were still yawning when they found Kurt leaning on a table with many accessories. There were all sorts, staffs, bottles, knives, forks, keys, ropes… It looked like a wares store. 

"Master, what is going on? Why are you surrounded by junk? Have you decided to earn a new wage by opening a shop?" Asked cheekily Constantin, never waiting for the proper explanation

Kurt raised his eyebrows "this is no junk, those are potential weapons, you never know when you will have to defend yourself and sometimes it is quicker to grab something rather than find your sword."

"I don't need that, I've got magic" answered De Sardet grinning

Kurt took a stick that looked staff size and ran towards her before she could do anything he tripped her up with his improvised weapon. He caught her shoulders so she would not hit the ground too hard.

"Magic ey? My stick seems more potent." he through the stick at Constantin so he would catch it "Unless anyone of you have another smart remark to say I will proceed with the training. Lesson one, a stick is a pretty good weapon in all occasions and you can easily find one anywhere. Even a broom can do the trick, you just have to find the right balance as one tip is heavier than the other."

Constantin moved the stick a bit then stared at the table "I understand the stick it makes a decent staff like weapon, but spoon and forks?"

Kurt laughed "You would be surprised how efficient they can be. At the barracks, we never really learnt how to use them, not officially, but between recruits we would imagine how we could use cutlery at our advantage while eating. You can find many useful tricks. Besides, you danties are always throwing parties about and meals, you never know when an assassin is going to make the most of it to hide in the attendees. You might not be prepared and using your surroundings and objects around you might be a lifesaver, you will at least have the element of surprise."

He could tell he had their attention now. They were both peering at the many objects he had gathered imagining all kind of tricks they could do to defend themselves. Then he explained to them many self-defense tactics he had learnt throughout the years, spicing things up with a few stories. 


	5. Responsibilities

A few months had passed and Kurt felt grim. De Sardet had been overly occupied by many tasks, mostly emanating from Lord De Courcillon, who had just made totally clear that he loved her wits and appreciated her help greatly. Furthemore, he had been asked by the prince himself, to train her at solving and pacifying conflicts in the continuity of the neutral position of the merchant congregation. No doubt he had already made plans for the young woman. She had showed at many occasions how valuable she could be. Kurt did not feel grim because the girl went on with her many tasks. He was sullen due to being stuck with Constantin who had lost his usual liveliness. 

He had always thought that protecting Constantin was quite entertaining since he was full of spirit and mischief. Kurt literally never got bored, he either had to uncover Constantin who was very creative in finding ways of shaking of his master of arms or he would be laughing at how Constantin always finished in impossible situations. Often it was De Sardet who found the time to get her cousin out of his predicaments, she was very resourceful and always came up with a way of getting him out of problems. However it was true that she had had so little time lately that things had become less fun. Kurt did not want to ask Constantin what was wrong, he did not want to get involved, his job was to keep him safe, but this was getting ridiculous. He had spent the whole day just sitting in a corner of a room and even the resilient Kurt was completely fed up of this assignment. He couldn’t see what kind of danger could happen so he was beyond impotence. So screw his principals, he was going to shake up the young noble before going completely berserk with idleness. 

“Constantin for Matheus sake, what is wrong with you, you have strictly done nothing today!”

“If you are bored Kurt, I can relieve you of you functions”

“You know is doesn’t work like that, your father has given me this contract, and that will not solve your state. If I go you will be even more alone and miserable”

“I miss my cousin.”

“You still train at sword fighting together”

“She often trains her magic in her space of the courtyard and sword fighting isn’t really  _ quality time _ . I miss her smiles, her positivity, her employment, lately she doesn’t even play violin, I loved when she played violin. Did you know, she writes her own composition? Striking. I bet she doesn’t even spend time at her study anymore. ”

Despite, Kurt’s rule to not get involved he couldn’t be totally insensitive to Constantin issue. He admitted to himself that he did miss the moments she played violin. Constantin never missed any of her trainings and as Kurt had to follow him nor did he, and that was a very pleasant moment in the day. He would stand in the back of the room while Constantin was at “the first row” and he would just enjoy drifting away in thoughts while listening to the moving music she produced. 

“You know, she has always found ways of keeping occupied. When she started the violin, it was because my father had decided I should learn painting, I did not feel like doing that  _ at all _ , but I went along with it. However my cousin she beseeched my father to be allowed to do violin lessons, and to help her I said I would only do painting if she got what she wanted. To be fair, I think my father would have accepted anything she would have asked him, I would take some pride in thinking I had something to do with it. I used to tease her, violin can be so unforgiving at the beginning. Nonetheless, she persevered and while I did no progress in painting in any technics I tried, she began to play charmingly and I dropped out of painting just to be able to listen to her.”

Kurt had only half listened to Constantin, he talked too much. He still wanted to help him. 

“Why don’t you just help her?”

“Help her? How so?”

“I don’t know! I’m not a noble I don’t do noble stuff I swing a sword. Nevertheless I suppose you could aid her in her endeavours. Even if it’s just carrying stuff around”

“What a great idea! Why did you not suggest that earlier?!”

Kurt felt like rolling his eyes, but he was at last going to have what he wanted, a little action, so that was enough to make him content and ignore Constantin being annoyingly enthusiastic. 

Constantin spent the next half hour roaming the estate to find his cousin. At last she was there! 

“Cousin! Cousin! Wait for me”

She turned round to see what was all the commotion about.

“Constantin! What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to ask for a favor, could I help you?”

“If you help me, am I giving you a favour? It seems more like you are the one giving me assistance”

“In fact you would be of great service getting me out of my stupor”

“I guess I could do that, I have a matter I need to discuss with the nauts representative, a commander, for quite a unusual request. He would like to buy a plot near the harbour to build a place where his crew could sleep when they are not at sea. They already have warehouses and I believe there are currently no spare patches. I found places that belong to Thélème and others to the Bridge Alliance. The Congregation does not have any spaces to sell close enough to interest the Nauts. So I will need to convince Thélème or the Alliance to an agreement. First and foremost, I need to identify the plots and then find what is currently built on them, then I should have enough information to help me in my plea. Constantin?! Are you still listening?”

“Yes fair cousin, sorry this was all very technical, lead the way and I will assist you the best I can”

De Sardet managed to identify a plot that belonged to Thélème, but they had never built anything because they wished to make a new Church but the plot was not big enough and the land was not sturdy enough for that kind of building. In the archives they had found the report explaining all the technical details and architectural issues. 

“Constantin, I have got an idea, if we can find a better plot to construct we could make a deal with Thélème so they could sell their plot to the nauts and we could sell them new grounds for their project.”

“Brilliant! Where can we find a new plot?”

“Well we have got this huge map of Sérène, here there are old buildings, there are inhabited. They belong to a merchant who has not kept the buildings in decent state. So we could either find a compensation so he could easily be glad to make money out of his old buildings or we could try to force his hand to sell them cheaper pointing out how they could not hope using the dilapidated buildings without having problems with the law.”

“You are tough my dear cousin! Can I try? This sounds fun”

“Constantin this is serious, it is not about having fun, if you make only one mistake it could make relations difficult with the Congregation, the Nauts or Thélème”

“Oh please, please, please cousin, you have spoon fed me the work, what could I do wrong? Don’t tell me you don’t believe in me, just like my father?”

The father argument was a tough one. Constantin said his cousin was good at negotiating but he was good too. 

“Well it is  _ just  _ a plot problem, what could go wrong? If it makes you happy you can go for it cousin, I will assist you, we can switch roles”

“Oh thank you cousin you really are the best” and he jumped in her arms.

They were proceeding out of the estate, when Sir de Courcillon called up on them. He started talking to De Sardet for quite a while and when she turned round her cousin was gone. Was he already bored of helping her? However, she needed to find him because he had all the papers with the details and that was crucial to negotiate. Maybe he had wanted to give it a head start.

Meanwhile, Constantin had decided he would manage the issue all by himself. He had everything, what could possibly go wrong?

“Are you sure you should go without Green Blood, Constantin? She seems used to dealing with all of that.” asked a dubious Kurt

“I am the Prince’s son, this should be an easy task”

Kurt shrugged and just went along at least he was out breathing the fresh air.

Unfortunately, it did not quite go as smoothly as intended. Constantin had mixed up a few things his cousin had told him, moreover the merchant, was a twisted old man who probably saw Constantin was not very experimented. He decided that he would make more profit than the plot was worth and nothing Constantin said was convincing enough. He did not really know the laws about safety and old buildings. He tripped more than once over the carpet trying to explain his point. So he couldn’t offer Thélème an interesting price and they turned down the offer. The Nauts we’re disappointed with the congregation intervention. Thankfully, not much harm was done and by the time De Sardet caught up with them she went back to the merchant, she was infuriating, he had made the most of  _ her  _ Constantin to make a right mess of things when he was the one who had worn out buildings that threatened anyone walking near them. She managed to intimidate him and sorted out things with Thélème and the nauts. 

“I am sorry cousin I made a right mess of everything I should have waited for you”

“Don’t worry Constantin, that merchant was really crooked old man. When I was searching for you I went by his buildings and met with a women whom her son had been injured from a bit of the building that had fallen on him. She had reported it but because they were destitutes and in front it was an important merchant their request was put aside. That testimony was actually a great way to force this merchant to really reduce his price. And I would have never gone that way if you hadn’t gone first, as it was a short cut.”

“Cousin you always make things sound sweeter than they are!”

They went past the barracks, and Kurt asked them if he could drop in, they were not very far from the estate and they were together so they could do the rest of the route together. 

When they arrived they were greeted by one of the prince’s guard, Constantin’s father wanted to have a word with both of them. They looked at eachother surprised by the request.

They entered the main room used for public relation, the prince was cold, he told them he had received a complaint from an prominent merchant who had felt like the congregation had swindled him. He accused the two young representatives to have deceived an old by inventing the worst lies about his building and paying some peasants to support their tale. 

Before De Sardet could intervene, Constantin took all the blame saying he had not done it properly that his cousin had done a great work and he had spoiled everything. De Sardet wanted to stop him she knew he was saying all that because he still felt ashamed of ruining her work. However, it was clearly not his fault and she was really worried of the lack of empathy and foresight of her uncle. He would probably be all too happy to put his son in disgrace.

“Well this is again an example of why you should stay out of all politics, clearly this exceeds your capabilities and you should leave this to your cousin. Why are you not more like her? You do not understand politics, nor diplomacy, you do not even know how to act the part. You know you will never climb up the ladder if you do not start behaving in a noble way. I have been told, you prefer talking to the maids than to your fellow nobles! What kind of image are you hoping to achieve with such behaviour! I would more likely ask your cousin to be my heir than you if she wasn’t a woman. Maybe I should change the law just to avoid the disgrace.”

Constantin was shaking, looking at his feet, De Sardet tried to put her hand on his shoulder but he pushed her away and ran. He ran as fast as he could.

De Sardet turned back to her uncle she was beside herself. She was thankful to her uncle who had always been most generous with her, however he was going too far with Constantin.

“My uncle if I may, Constantin only related the story from his point of view and if you allow me I would like to clarify a few points. This merchant has had the most scandalous demeanor I have ever been confronted too. Firstly, he did take advantage of your son, but in the worst ways possible and there was no honour in it not even any skills, he should feel ashamed. Secondly, we did not pay anyone to tell lies, I met that woman and yes she is penniless, and the merchant did pay the guards to disregard her complaint. If her testimony isn’t enough I can get the guards testimony too, he was disgusted and he easily told me everything. I would like to make amends my uncle, I may have lacked of tact with the merchant and it will not happen again I was beside myself that someone would go to such extent to avoid the law. I understand he is important and if apologies are needed I can produce them even if it will be against my will, we can even find a compensation if you think it is necessary. But to my mind, a merchant who makes a fool out of your son should not be indulged so easily, I would even go as far as, he should be made an example or Constantin will never earn the respect that is due to his title and you can see you will be the first to suffer.”

Her plea was followed by a silence, she was afraid she had gone too far and yet she could had gone much further, she felt it was so unfair towards her cousin.

“I hear your point of view and I would like to discuss it with my advisors before taking any harsh decision. You most of all people can understand I cannot do everything I want if I want to keep some balance. You have really matured and I understand why Sir De Courcillon has asked you to work with him so frequently. As for my son… Please catch up with him, I am afraid he will do something foolish”

De Sardet would have prefered apologies but she wasn’t going to be picky, she nodded politely to her uncle and ran as quick as possible to find her cousin. He was  _ certainly  _ doing something completely stupid. It was not the first time his father was so harsh with him however she knew this time was different because he was certain he had deceived her too. That was of course not true, she would never be angry at him, he was clumsy, nevertheless he had a generous and good heart and with the right advisors she believed he had great qualities for a leader. And just now she wished she had told him more often. Furthermore, she wished she was not the only one to see him this way it pained her to see him struggling so hard. 

She went through the whole estate, the maid Liz told her that some of her fellow maids had seen him run out of the estate and as they knew Liz knew him well they had reported it to her. De Sardet thanked her and went out of the estate. Where? Where had Constantin gone? She went to the tavern and there was no one, the innkeeper had not seen him. She went near the docks and he was nowhere to be seen. Then there was one of the crew of the nauts who had seen her earlier talking to the commander. He told her he had seen her cousin but he was going towards the city walls. She hoped he hadn’t gone out, she had heard of many stories of brigant and the prince’s son would be the best prize especially for a nice ransom. she arrived near the walls and heard two guards laughing, she looked the way they were looking and saw Constantin climbing the walls. What on earth had gone through his mind. 

She bumped in the guards and shamed them for laughing, adding that the prince will be delighted to know how the guards protected the citizens. That seemed to make them stop. 

“Constantin what are you doing! Come down this is folly!”

He couldn’t hear her, there was a scaffolding only a few feet away from him so she started climbing it. Her hands were not used to such activities, she didn’t even really wield a sword anymore, she could feel the blisters. Next time she would buy some gloves to protect my hands if I am going to climb city walls she thought to herself, if there ever was a next time for such an activity. Once on top of the scaffolding she was only 5 or 6 feet away from Constantin. However it suddenly struck her that if there were scaffolding, the city was probably renovating the wall and there could be accidents. She saw small rocks crumbling towards Constantin and shot a magic blast in the direction. So the rocks did not fall on Constantin but it startled him enough to make him lose his balance.

“Cousin! You are here! I thought I would climb the social ladder, but now I am having second thoughts about that I don’t know if I’ll hold long enough”

She was desperate, she looked around and saw a rope, she had to act quickly and even if her plan was completely reckless it was worth it if she even had the slightest chance of saving Constantin from quite a fall from the wall and the social ladder if she could just imagine the reactions if anyone knew about that. She tied her rope using Master Kurt knots he taught them, apparently there were nauts technique so it should be solid. If she produces enough of a magic blast it should enable her to do like a pendulum, catch Constantin and bring him back to safety, theoretically. 

“Constantin I am going to join you prepare yourself to hang yourself to me I don’t know if I’m strong enough to hold the rope and hold you!”

She threw herself of the platform, she had tied her waste too not trusting her strength alone. The pain through her hands brought tears to her eyes. She blasted some magic and it did give her enough momentum to join Constantin who was far too happy to hold her. Back to safety they went down, she went to the two guards and told them that if this incident got to the prince’s ears or anyone ears, they were goners and they would probably end in the worst assignment ever. The look she gave them was warning enough that she was not one to be trifled with.

She never really knew if the prince learnt about it. Her intuition told her that he probably did, however feeling partly responsible for it after she had shamefully showed him how he had wronged his son he never punished him. And moreover the merchant who had defied them was stripped from his privileges and no one ever tried to mislead Constantin again. So he managed to take more responsibilities and with the help of his dear cousin they did quite a lot of good around them. 

Meanwhile, Kurt was still in the barracks ignoring everything of the adventures of his two fledglings. He was about to leave, he had been training in the grounds with the few people he still knew, when he heard a commotion near the entry. It was a Lieutenant getting angry at two sheepish recruits. As he was the most ranked around he decided to see what was all the uproar about. 

"Captain Kurt, you will be delighted to hear what these two recruits, supposed to guard the walls, have just reported to me" the lieutenant seemed beside herself "earlier this afternoon, the Prince's son and if I'm not wrong the boy you are protecting, was seen by these two incompetents trying to climb the city wall. Don't ask me why I find this tale far fetched, it looks more like a story to hide their shame if you want my opinion. And just as he was in great danger his cousin intervened to save him. And these guards are now afraid because the young Lady De Sardet threatened them for not interceding. So they came to see me like two children looking for their mother's protection. I'll tell you, both of you will go running around the grounds until I have found a suiting punishment. Now I will leave you with the captain who will probably want to know what happened, but save him the lame excuses. Is that understood ?!"

"Yes mam" they straightened and looked ashamed.

Kurt was worried, if his two protegees had got into problems and he hadn’t been there to keep an eye on them he would definitely blame himself. The story about Constantin climbing a wall did seem surprising, though knowing the lad it could be realistic.

"So report recruits"

"Yes sir, Lady De Sardet told us to not say a word of what we saw or she would send us on the worst assignment"

He was proud of her, thankfully she probably stopped that story from spreading, she had become quite the strong young woman "but you told your lieutenant, I don't think she would be too happy about that and as it happens I am her master of arms so I could tell her. So unless you want to make your problems worse I want a report and I will not ask a third time."

"Of course sir, we meant no disrespect." Said one of the scared recruits "The Prince's son, though we did no recognize him or we would have done something, came quite upset a few hours ago and started climbing the wall." He gave a thorough explanation of what they saw and how De Sardet had blasted herself holding a rope and caught her cousin, bringing him to safety.

Kurt frowned and without giving further notice he went as quickly as he could to the estate. If this was true De Sardet or Constantin had probably hurt themselves and he wanted to check on both of them.

He bumped in Sir De Courcillon. "Master Kurt, where were you? I heard the most troubling report about Constantin… He acted once again without thinking things through." he sighed.

"Who knows? Are they alright?"

"It seems my youngest pupil handled the situation. We wouldn't even know anything if the Prince had not his own spies. I wouldn't have told you about it, but I think it is your duty to check on them. I do not wish to attract more attention than necessary."

"What is the Prince's disposition? If I may ask." Kurt added the last part quickly sometimes he forgot he was at court and could not ask direct questions like that.

"He is better than expected, he blames himself for his son behaviour, he had been hard with him just before the event. De Sardet had explained to him of the whole affair with the merchant earlier today, if I am not mistaken you know it didn’t fair well. He wanted my advice about the merchant who had lacked respect with Constantin, De Sardet had advised we made him into an example thus avoiding other similar problems in the future. She also made sure he realised he had been too harsh with his own son."

Green Blood really knows her stuff thought Kurt. "Thank you Sir De Courcillon for trusting me enough with such a sincere account I will go and check they are both alright".

After all this turmoil, De Sardet had decided to retire to her quarters. Her hands were killing her, but she had not said anything to avoid Constantin to blame himself and feel bad again. She didn’t want the prince to know anything about it either, the last thing she wanted was to attract attention to her cousin.

She was sitting on her bed looking at her blistered hands, trying to focus, she knew magic could heal, but how? She had no idea. She had completely mastered the blasting and the shielding, but she had halted in her progress now. And now, most of all moments she wished she could magically heal herself. It would be convenient.

A soft knock on the door takes her out of her concentrating.

“Green Blood? May I come in?”

“Master Kurt yes of course you may” she blushes, she knows she shouldn’t accept a man in her room, he probably doesn’t even think it in this way, he is his master, still the etiquette would have her stand up and come to the door. But she is hurting and she still is young despite all the skills she has been showing lately. 

Kurt comes in, he has never seen her room before. It’s tidy but filled with books on shelves and on her bureau. There’s a bit of spilled ink and notes, books, a lot of writing. She has got a steady writing and seems to have been working for Sir De Courcillon even in late hours, helping him with his researches probably. Next to the desk there’s her violin, it’s collecting dust just like Constantin had pointed out. She has got music sheets some are handwritten and annotated with the same steady writing, he didn’t even know she could compose, well he seems to recollect Constantin said something to this effect. On the left side of the room she has cabinets with all sorts of curiosities, probably souvenirs her uncle brought her back from all over the continent. On the shelf beside the bed, there is a small painting of a younger version of Constantin and her next to another bigger one of Princess De Sardet. There is also a pretty mirror on the other side of the bed. The bed is huge compared to the young De Sardet and she seems a bit put off by the sudden appearance of Kurt. 

In a few footsteps he is next to her and politely gestures to ask the permission to sit next to her. She let him, he takes her hands and look at them methodically. 

“I’ve heard things I don’t care what happened nor why, I have brought some ointment, it helps with quick healing. I had a difficult time at the barracks and it’s a life saver trust me”

He started putting some on her hands gently. She is staring at him, she has always admired him or at least respected him, but she was always a little wary of his cold demeanor. As he was tending at her she started looking at him, she noticed she had never really done that before and certainly not that close, maybe because she felt uneasy in his presence. He was handsome. He had nice blue-grey eyes, she had always thought it made quite the icy look. On second thought, he had a caring look. His face bared a few scars, but nothing much, it looked good in fact, he wasn't as polished as nobles could be that was surprisingly pleasant. She blushed even more at that thought. Thus he startled her when he started submitted the following question.

“Green Blood, I have taught you and your cousins for several years. Constantin is very smart and efficient when he puts his spirit into it. He is nice and generous with you. I cannot understand why sometimes he acts so foolishly regardless of consequences.” 

She did not know if he was talking of the merchant or the city wall incident. She did not inquire because she did not wish to make her cousin pass for a fool. Furthermore, Kurt had told her he did not wish to know the details, was it because he didn’t care or because he didn’t want to pry she couldn’t tell. 

“Constantin, has had a difficult childhood. He always tried very hard to impress his parents. Especially his father, but in return he always had condescendance. His father always made it plain he regretted his first son’s death. Constantin’s mother used him and was very distant. Only his aunt, my mother, showed him any affection. He suffered for years and with time he grew bitter. Bitter enough to reckon that trying hard and not caring at all got him the same results.”

“I understand a little better.” he looked at her she still had her hands in his, he felt sad for Constantin. Through the years he had grown very attached to both of them in a brotherly kind of way. When they were upset he couldn’t help feeling for them. He delicately put her hand down. Their gaze met and though Kurt stayed silent, she seemed to see in his eyes how he felt about the matter “Well you should be fixed with that ointment and bandages, take them off before going to bed and tomorrow you should feel much better”

“Thank you”

“See you later, I want you to be fit tomorrow for sword training, and… on the odd occasion I would be happy to hear what you have been writing for your violin”

De Sardet stays sitting not knowing what to say or what to do. She has never felt that way. She doesn’t even know what is “that way”. Her heart is hammering. 


	6. Pride and Idealism

To be totally honest, De Sardet had not liked Kurt at the beginning, he was too blunt and she was not used to that. She had hated the “Green Blood” nickname, until recently, when she had started discovering a new Master, a kinder one. She had begun seeing through the cold mercenary act. She felt something around him, something different from the affection she had for Constantin for example. However she had never had anyone special so she had no comparison. There was that young noble who had taken a liking in her. She had appreciated the attention, and had felt a bit ashamed of being so shallow. He had come often to see her and she had felt special, it was nice.

He seemed a decent, kind and educated young man. Yet he suffered from the same defects other nobles had to De Sardet disappointment. 

One day he came at the end of her training, De Sardet was always at her advantage at this moment. With the exercise, her cheeks were red and she had that magical aura about her. She had that wild beauty that made her quite famous. Nearly everyone in the palace knew that, they also all knew that Kurt, Constantin and De Sardet were a right show to see, they were good, really good, they had everyone respect as far as sparring was concerned.

So Lord De Castelart came to see her. He wanted to witness with his own eyes this famous training.

“Hello Lady De Sardet you look beautiful as always”

“Thank you Lord De Castelart, we have been sparring this morning as you might notice” She smiled, she was proud

“Oh yes I heard you did, you know, I have learnt a little fencing myself” Kurt looked at him from top to bottom and thought to himself,  _ he  _ has done fencing, again a dainty who has learnt a few stances but couldn’t stand two seconds in a real fight. 

“Oh right” let Kurt slip with sarcasm, Constantin nearly roared with laughter, he had to bite his glove to calm down.

Lord De Castelart seemed vexed and De Sardet casted a disapproving look to them.

“Well maybe you could do me the pleasure to train with us” she had told him, to make him feel better, because she had a kind heart and thought that was a good way of improving a relationship, sharing some moments like that. However that is when he said something that he should have  _ never  _ said. 

“Oh dear, my fair Lady I could never fight with you, you are far too delicate and I do not fight with other women” maybe some women would have liked that but not De Sardet she took great pride in her skills and did not like being reduced to a frail princess.

She was in shock, Kurt and Constantin were also surprised,  _ this  _ couldn’t turn out well. 

Kurt said in a whispered “he is probably afraid she will annihilate him” and Constantin had to master himself not to laugh again. 

“Well in that case Lord De Castelart, you had better come later, once we have finished our training” her cold answer was a warning, she was  _ not  _ happy, she had been hurt in her pride.

Even if Kurt and his two students were not  _ friends _ , over the years they had really bonded. Kurt and Constantin felt they had to do something to restore the young women’s pride.

“So excellency are your going to resume your training ?” he even avoided the Green Blood nickname

“Yes dear cousin we are getting bored!”

She looked surprised but touched by their effort. They had second thoughts about their initiative as she was angry and maybe she would blast them away. Though De Sardet was annoyed at Lord De Castelart for looking at the women gender with such disdain, she was grateful toward Kurt and Constantin and knew how to make the difference.

She blasted at them and they deflected the energy she sent them. She blasted at targets a bit more violently. She was quick and each time she felt a little tired she took a potion. A few people were looking at the training. She was performing an impressive dance that involved powerful magic and agile moves. Lord De Castelart started looking a little scared even if he concealed it trying to say that she was “his girl” and he had taught her a few tricks, he was merely trying to save his own honour, when to De Sardet’s mind, his honour was not into account when  _ she _ was the one fighting. She turned round to face him and the way she looked at him, he went pale.

“Please come and show me some new tricks, I am sure we will all benefit from your wise experience” although her tone was calm you could sense she was infuriating

They knew she was going on dangerous grounds Lord De Castelart was a prominent noble, son of an important merchant. It was not like her to taunt someone in front of the whole palace. And they also knew he would ridicule himself if he accepted. 

“Well I think it is enough training for today. I’m tired” said Kurt quickly

Constantin strode toward his cousin and put his hands on her shoulder.

“Cousin, calm down” he whispered

“But I pass for a fool, for a weak woman”

“No one thinks  _ that  _ trust me, everyone here knows you would squash them, and that is not important, what is important is what think the people you care about and respect. I have learnt that at court being at your side. I care what you think, anyone else can think I am a fool I don’t care. But honestly no one would ever dare take you on sparring” he smiled and stroked her hair furtively

She smiled, he put everything back into perspective. She looked at him, then some people around and she saw their respect in their eyes.

“Thank you cousin”

He turned round and went straight to Lord De Castelart

“Lord De Castelart you had better make it up to my cousin.” He glared and went away. At that moment he looked so much like a prince, tall, proud, superior and uncompromising.

De Sardet, before going back to Lord De Castelart, went quickly to thank Kurt for stopping her at the right moment and said she was sorry she had lost her temper.

“Your kidding right? In your shoes I would’ve been worse. Believe me in the barracks you never say that to a woman or you are in for it. No one would ever dare talk to you in  _ that  _ way. And I bet  _ he  _ will never dare either with the show you just did” he laughed

Then he stopped his tyding and he looked at her to add “For what it’s worth, I’m proud you stood your ground in front of that poseur”.

This time she chuckled, nodded to Kurt and went back to Lord De Castelart who looked at her in apprehension. He made a great deal of excuses probably afraid she would get angry or maybe he was afraid of Constantin d’Orsay. 

She decided she would give a second chance to Lord De Castelart, he had made apologies, and a man who can own to his mistakes cannot be bad. Besides, many noble boys grew with the idea that women did not wield swords, that they were pretty flowers to protect.

She was thinking about that when she was in her garden taking care of her precious flowers and especially the Constantin corner. They had bloomed so much and she had done cuttings, she had made a pot for Constantin and one other for Lord De Castelart, a leap of faith. He joined her in her garden as he had been told she was there. He had quite a pleasant complexion, you could tell he knew he was quite charming. He was a little older than De Sardet. He had chestnut eyes and brown hair. 

“How can your uncle accept you working on the ground in the  _ dust _ , don’t you have gardeners?”

“My uncle asked me if I wanted some but these plants require very delicate treatment as I use them in my potions, oh and these flowers Constantin brought back, I make my perfume with.” She had a smile, she thought it might impress him and maybe he would prefer a woman with perfume rather than a woman with a sword, she still remembered Constantin and Kurt being amazed of what she had done.

“You make your own perfume? mh”

“What’s wrong with that?” she asked shyly

“Well it lacks a bit of subtlety, I mean a woman of your rank should have a couturier to advise her and help her choose perfumes from the best”

“But Constantin and Kurt thought it smelled lovely of sensuality and spring” she blushed, she was unsettled she thought it would sound feminine and attractive

“Kurt? Your master of arm? Dear dear, you take counsel from a mercenary for refinement?” he laughed “no wonder you like your perfume”

She was a little hurt at so much disdain “But my cousin, he has exquisite taste…” 

“I can’t say anything about your cousin, he is the  _ prince’s _ son, I would never dare”

She frowned “What do you mean?”

He was leaning on a brick wall and she was still crouching down tending to her plants, so he looked even more like he was looking at her from above with a superior look.

“Well, you must know what people say about him…”

She got up, this conversation was not going somewhere that pleased her. As she still looked surprised he decided to develop. He probably thought his looks were enough to permit him to give his point of view so openly.

“He is sensitive and emotional, it gets the better of him, he always does foolish things. Of course he likes flowers and the fact you make perfume out of it, it sounds exactly like  _ him _ , a romantic dreamer.” He said that with so much contempt it made De Sardet sick, then he changed his tone and took her hand to her disgust “You are on another level, so superior, everyone knows of your respect of etiquette, your employment with Lord De Courcillon, you are a true Lady. The prince has you in great esteem. I even heard he already listens to you as an advisor some time” She saw like a gleam in his eyes at that moment “We could be a dashing couple, with your influence, my money and titles. I could guide you, you don’t need your cousin. You could even stop all this hardworking and enjoy only leasures. I don’t believe women need to have so many occupations, all this stress will wither your beauty” he thought what he said would make her happy, after all he had said how much she was superior and how they would make a great couple, any woman would be charmed and honoured.

That was too much, first he insulted Kurt, then her beloved cousin, and now he was telling what she ought to do and to think.

“I am sorry, your proposition is really appealing, but I think you wouldn’t be happy with me. I am afraid we are not suited for each other” she was trying very hard to collect herself

“What do you mean? You are refusing me? I can offer you so much” He was trying to come closer to her, maybe his natural charms would take effect, it always worked. 

“I am afraid you cannot offer me what I desire” she stepped backwards to put more distance it was distressing her

“Ha! I can’t believe it! You are just like your cousin a  _ sensitive idealist _ , don’t tell me you believe in love when there is so much more to gain?” He had his look of contempt again

“Sir I really believe you should leave” she was angry but also strong and determined to end this conversation quickly.

He looked vexed and he was looking at her from all his height “Well don’t come begging for my attention once you realise what opportunity you missed”

“I will keep that in mind” and she showed him the exit.

Meanwhile, Constantin and Kurt were heading to the garden, De Sardet's potion master had given them some ingredients when they were in town. Constantin was only too happy to have an excuse to go and see her. 

While they were arriving at the congregation Constantin was thoughtful, "Kurt what do you think of that Lord?"

Kurt was surprised "You are asking for my opinion?"

"Of course I am, you are the most sincere person I know, I would really like to have your point of view."

"What about Green Blood?" He has a quizzical look

"My cousin, she is far too pleasing and she cares too much about the feelings of others to be totally sincere" he smiled "however this is better than all the nobles who conceal their true motives just to obtain what they want, power, wealth, you name it."

Kurt was not use to Constantin having a critical eye on his cousin, but he had to agree with him. "You mean besides the fact I think that man does certainly not know how to wield a sword?" He smiled and paused. "Well in that case, I don't like him, I think he is too full of himself and that does not leave much space to care for anyone else, does it?"

"I totally agree, see, you could do a fine advisor" he grinned then he looked more serious "I do not trust him either, I find his attachment a bit hasty and all too convenient"

He shrugs "it's pessimistic, yet, you have seen the worst of what court can offer, I would trust your intuition"

He sighed "I worry because my cousin always sees the best in everyone at time overlooking faults that could do her harm"

They had to stop as they were approaching the small corridor that gives on the small garden they saw the Lord coming out of it.

Lord De Castelart gave them a most haughty look. They both looked surprised and when they arrived in the garden they found De Sardet sitting on a little stool looking abashed. Constantin ran to her.

“What happened my dear cousin?”

“Oh cousin it is awful, he said horrible things, I could not accept…”

He took her in his arms. 

“It is ok, I never really liked him, he always had that look of contempt anyway, you deserve better”

**********

Later that week, as De Sardet was going around the estate, Lady Isabelle joined her. 

“Hello Lady De Sardet, I heard Lord De Castelart has stopped coming to your estate”

“Hello Lady Isabelle, unfortunately we did not see eye to eye on some affairs”

“I don’t want to fuel gossip” right, like  _ she  _ never did “but I heard he thought he could be the prince’s heir if he married you and pushed Constantin D’Orsay aside, that would not be too difficult as the prince has shown at several occasions he favorised you over his own son” 

De Sardet was mortified. By now he had understood he was too insensitive and disdainful, but she had not imagined he had gone that far in scheming and she had been naive enough to overlook the obvious.

“Well don’t take my word, I mean it is only some “on dit”, maybe he  _ really  _ loved you” she was looking intently at De Sardet to see her reaction and smiled, satisfied.

Kurt arrived at this moment “Hey Green Blood, I was wondering…” he looked at her, she had tears in her eyes. Just at this moment Lady Isabelle went away still smirking. He frowned, he could guess she had said something displeasing and probably did so to discredit De Sardet as per usual, what was  _ wrong  _ with those nobles, he pulled her over in a more secluded place to avoid her to feel shame of her state.

“What’s going on?” he said sharply

“I… She… Lord De Castelart was going after me to get in the royal family and for power, I feel like a fool” she was shaking and had a weak voice, she had tears rolling down her cheeks

“That piece of… Listen he didn’t deserve you ok?”

He had his hands on her shoulders and was trying to make eye contact.

She still looked forlorn. 

He smiled kindly and softened a bit “If I were one of those danties I would have a clean handkerchief in one of my overcoat many pockets, to wipe those tears away”, he had a deep warm voice.

She chuckled and looked up to him.

“What is so funny?”

“Picturing you” she answered in a smile

“It is not about to happen”

“You never know” she looked back at her hands “I thought people would love me for myself, is that idealist?”

He gently took her chin in his hand and tilted her head to look directly at her “Of course Green Blood, and your idealism is part of your charm, it’s refreshing” when he said  _ idealism  _ it sounded so much more like a compliment and was pleasing to hear. "Anyone who cannot see that is not worthy of you"

She blushed “Thank you, I am afraid I will never find someone who loves me for who I am  _ here _ ”

“Next time bring them to me and Constantin and we will have a little chat with them. Common Green Blood you are better than all of them, chin up. You will be fine.”

He left her in her thoughts, she felt a little better. Maybe she had already found someone who liked for who she was, to that thought her heart gave a leap. She felt a little confused about her feelings. Clearly Lord De Castelart was no match for the man she really felt admiration for.

Kurt on his side felt angry, he really hated nobles, well except his two royal fledglings. Frankly he felt like going to see this Lord Whatnot and tell him how he felt about him. Maybe they could  _ fence _ together. But he thought, what would a noble do, to make a point while being a little subtle about it. He thought he was going to have chat with Constantin. The latter was beside himself to the news and decided to take the matter in his own hands. He went to see the Lord.

“Lord De Castelart, I am afraid I have come to you on most dire affair. I have been told from a quite solid source that you had wooed my cousin in your own interest. Unfortunately, that has grieved her deeply and I will have to inform my father, the prince, you have made his niece unhappy. And if there is one thing my father would never accept is my cousin displeased. Thus I would advise you to put an end to these ludicrous rumours, especially ones saying you want to become the royal heir.” on the last note Constantin had a dangerous look

“But Lord D’Orsay, I only wanted the best for your cousin,  _ she  _ was the one who dismissed me. There must be a way of finding an arrangement between two sensible man as we are. Besides I would have been a really good match for your cousin, this would have benefited our two family”

Disgusting, thought Kurt. He was clenching his fists. He really wanted to knock some sense into that Lord. Constantin must have felt his anger radiate because he made a discreet sign with his hand to tell him to stay down. In the current situation he was looking quite the part, impervious, impressive and superior. And for once he was not letting his emotions get the better of him.

“I am sorry I am way too  _ sensitive  _ and  _ idealist  _ to make such arrangements concerning my cousin. She is no object to trade” Lord De Castelart understood that De Sardet had shared his conversation with her cousin. "I believe we have nothing more to say to each other, but if I hear you haven't heeded my request I will be back" Constantin turned round and went away in a proud gait. Lord De Castelart tried to catch him by the arm to stop him from going, but he had an angry Kurt who slipped between the two. 

“Just give me one reason to deal with you, you know we  _ mercenaries _ , we always find an excuse to punch people in the face like the  _ unrefined brutes  _ we are”

He was shocked and did not dare move. 

Constantin and Kurt waited for a few minutes to pass and enough distance to laugh. 

That evening, Kurt found in front of his bedroom a pot with flowers and a white handkerchief. There was a note “you just need the overcoat with many pockets now”.


	7. Sorrow

A few years later, De Sardet had been recently told she was to become legate of the congregation and that she was going to Teer Fradee in about 6 months give or take a month it depended of the ships, the tide and other technical conditions like that. Constantin was to be the Governor of New Sérène, that was probably the main reason why she had been appointed legate as she always protected him from the many difficulties he seemed to attract. Her uncle had made it clear he trusted her. Her masters Sir de Courcillon and Kurt were supposed to accompany them. She did not clearly know the motives for Sir De Courcillon, was it her uncle wanting to keep an eye on them? His affection he had for her? Or the curiosity to discover this fascinating island? As for Kurt, it was part of his contract, she was not even sure he had his word in the matter, it was probably decided between her uncle and the Coin Guard. 

The traveling was going to be long and they were all going to spend more time together, she had been thinking how she could bring everybody together and also how she was going to occupy herself several months on the ship. Sir De Courcillon had already told her she would have preparing to do, reading, planning to help Constantin. So she should be busy. In addition she would take her violin and set of books. So she had been looking through her library deciding which ones were worth taking with her and which ones she was going to discard and give out to people. She had come across a series of novel she had read a few years ago. It was an adventure type of story with sword fighting and she had found it very entertaining. It had made her think of Kurt. And as they were going to travel together for a long time she thought it could interest him. 

So this evening, De Sardet was going through the corridors, she had nearly arrived to his room when Lady Isabelle pushed her over angrilly. She was about to point out that she owed her an apology when she noticed Kurt, he was glaring and had clenched fists. 

“Is everything ok? What happened?” She looked at him and the expression on his face, and looked at Lady Isabelle still storming away, at that time of night “Oh no, she dared, the nerves…”

“Yes she thought mercenaries could be bought for any kind of tasks” answered Kurt in a hollow voice

“I am so sorry, she has always been fickle and shallow” saying so she drew her hand to her mouth, she never criticised or judged people so harshly, and was surprised at herself. It did get her a little smile from Kurt who still couldn’t believe what had happened, that woman he barely knew embodied everything he hated most in nobles. The disdain of other people and their feelings, the sense of superiority that allows them to think you should accept everything. De Sardet could just imagine how he must have sent her packing, Lady Isabelle had always been used to people humouring her, well she had said she liked the roughness of Kurt, she just had a first hand experience of it. 

“What did you want Green Blood?” he had this voice that did not invite to conversation and had his arms crossed on his chest. De Sardet was starting to regret her late venture. 

“I brought you a book, I thought you would like it” he looked absolutely astonished, a book? For him? To  _ read _ ?

“Not a political book I hope…”

She laughed.

“I wouldn’t dare, no it’s a series of adventure books, they’re really easy to read and relaxing. I thought with all the time we were going to spend journeying you might like that” she blushed, she felt silly now, maybe he hated reading, maybe he would think that she was patronizing him, she even said  _ easy to read _ that could be seen like an insult. He took the book looked at it and then looked back at her. 

“It’s late Green Blood go back to bed” 

She looked hurt, Kurt realised he still had quite an abrupt tone about him. He tried to soften. He never did, he was always dishing out orders. But for De Sardet he could do that, after all she had come to him thoughtfully. There was no comparison possible with her fellow noble. He even knew from experience that if Green Blood could nourish any animosity for someone she would be the first on her list.

So he moved a little closer and gave her a kiss on her forehead, he hoped that would make amends for his behaviour.

“It’s late Green Blood you should go to bed and rest. Your master of arm won’t be happy if you doze off tomorrow during training. Thank you for the book I will read it.” he could see he had made an impression, she suddenly had her beautiful smile back and bid him good night and went away.

That night, Kurt read the book and it was indeed entertaining. He never read in the barracks when they had a break, it was not often, they would go to the tavern, no one would ever read a book. They had no real library. How had she guessed he would like that book he had no idea. But she was a people person she understood and maybe she even understood him. There was an annotation on the cover “To my beloved cousin, this is a great adventure! one day we will go on our own adventure and leave this world behind. Constantin”. He smiled, that was about to happen to them all. He fell asleep the book still open on his chest. 

**********

Next day, Kurt was up early and happy to go to the morning training, he should tell De Sardet he had enjoyed the first chapters of the book. Recently he had noticed how she had grown, matured and how astonishingly charming she could be. He also saw that he was not the only one. Many nobles were trying to catch her attention. She was always about business and plainly ignored them, it was very entertaining to look at. Especially when Constantin made them feel even more shameful laughing at their failed attempts. With that thought he was smiling while coming down the outside staircase and that was a rare sight.

“Kurt I was waiting for you” Something with Constantin’s tone made it clear something was wrong.

“What is wrong Constantin?”

“My cousin, she has disappeared. We were told this morning that her mother, my aunt, has the malichor. Dreadful news.” 

“And have you no clue where your cousin has gone?”

“Not really I thought you might be able to help me”

They went through the whole city, Kurt knew all the city guards and quickly they had information about the young woman storming through the city her eyes clouded with tears. Some guards had tried to talk to her and find out if she was in need but she had dismissed them and they had not dared insist. She had been seen going to the outpost. They arrived panting at the outpost.

“Lieutenant, have you seen a young black haired woman this morning, she would have seemed unwell”

“Captain Kurt we did see the Prince's niece if you are referring to her”

“Yes where did she go?”

“She asked us if we were still having problems with brigants on the roads.”

“And what happened then? Who are those brigants?” Kurt was sharp, he was worried. He did not recall De Sardet talking about brigant, then again, she had been doing so many things and dealing with so many issues she never had the time to fill them in. Yet if she was having this kind of problems he wished she would have told him, he could have helped her.

“They have been attacking merchants, raping their wives, killing their children and stealing the merchandise. And recently we had information of where the camp must be. Lady De Sardet had come to see us because merchants had asked her to intervene. She was planning on an intervention with more guards to sort out the issue”

“And?”

“She went alone 2 hours ago. We tried to stop her, she blasted off a guard from his feet, we did not dare insist more”

Constantin was white.

“You are telling me you were afraid of a single woman and you let her go alone to see some brigants?” asked Constantin, his voice was shaking.

The lieutenant did not even dare acknowledge

“Let’s go Constantin”

“If something happened to my cousin you will hear from me”

They both strode off in the direction of the camp and they took horses. 

“I hope we are not too late Kurt”

“She is resourceful don’t worry” he said that for himself too

They arrived to the camp, it was on fire. People laying on the ground everywhere. 

“What happened there”

“Your cousin happened” Kurt pointed to a kneeling figure in the middle. 

The ground around her was burnt to ashes. she was covered in blood and they couldn’t tell if it were hers or the ones of the bandits. They ran towards her. Her gaze was blank, she had tears along her cheeks and was still shaking. She had an aura of magic. And around some vials of potion were in pieces. Kurt knelt in front of her trying to see if he could get her to stand, she was in state of shock. He couldn't tell if she was out of energy or if she had done an overdose of potions. He took her in his arms, just like he had done so many years ago and got onto his horse. They brought her back to the estate. On the way they told the outpost their problem was solved and asked them to check for survivors, some seemed just knocked out. 

They took her to the doctor, one was posted near the courtyard where they often trained. They stayed beside her until she woke up again. Constantin held her hand the whole time. She couldn’t really remember what had happened, she recalled that the dire news of the morning had put her in intensive stress and state of shock. She had gone out to let some steam out.

“Cousin you say that like you went out for a stroll when you literally scared every guards in the city”

“I did?”

“You should have seen their faces, I am so relieved you are alright. Really Kurt I am not sure that with my cousin we need any protection anymore” 

“Well it depends Constantin, seeing the camp earlier you might need protection from Green Blood next time you tease her too much” he was not laughing, unlike Constantin who was all in awe in front of his cousin, Kurt knew De Sardet would be unhappy about what she had done, violence, was always a last resort and she would never approve. 

“She would never hurt me I am an angel!”

She rested for a few days and did a bit less work so she would have more time to see her mother and take care of her. She felt bad about going away in only a few months. Her uncle had also organised a traditional ball for her 25th birthday, she had not felt like celebrating, but her mother had insisted and asked that she had a nice time for her. She could not refuse anything to her mother.

**********

On her birthday she put on one of her best dress. She had not worn it for a some time now. She had a maid comb and set her hair in pretty curls. That evening she entered the ballroom at the arm of her cousin who took her for her first dance. In a corner of the room, Kurt was on duty but was also looking at his two students, how much they had grown up since the first time he had met them. He had got quite fond of both of them even if he tried to conceal it. He particularly admired De Sardet who was truly a lady now. She was stunning tonight, he was used to her everyday clothing usually more suited to her training. Thus tonight her beauty really stood out. Now the dance was finished they were coming closer to him.

“Not too bored Kurt? Have you seen a conspiracy or any danger requiring your utmost attention?” jested Constantin

“Yes probably my fist in your face if you continue pestering me”

At that Constantin faked to be vexed.

De Sardet got closer to Kurt. 

“Did you enjoy our dancing?” She was intently looking at him and it made him ill at ease, he was not sure what she was getting at.

“Yes you form a nice dancing couple” 

Just when he thought De Sardet was going to try and perturb him even more a young noble came to invite her to dance. Looking at them in the ballroom, Kurt thought maybe he would like to dance with her, but quickly shook this ludicrous idea out of his head, what was he thinking?  _ Him  _ dancing? 

After four or five dances, he saw De Sardet trying to politely take leave of her partner, she looked like she was looking for an excuse. Even from this distance he could recognise her polite struggle. And finally she managed to squeeze herself in the crowd and escape through the doors that gave on the balcony. Of course her sharp master of arm had missed nothing of her escape and thought he might join her to get some fresh air. He caught her shawl she had left on a chair as her escape had not permitted her take anything warm enough for the evening temperature. When he arrived outside she was looking at the horizon and was indeed rubbing her arms trying to make herself warmer. He arrived quietly behind her and put the shawl on her shoulders, that surprised her and she turned round. 

“Oh it’s you Kurt you startled me, you shouldn’t sneak on a Lady like that”

“Sorry my Lady It will not happen again” he said with a smile, she returned at her staring, there was something sad about her “I really am! I didn't mean to upset you”

She looked back at him and realised how this must seem to him “It has nothing to do with you Kurt, these parties have always tired me down. The man you saw earlier has been following me everywhere lately and for the last 4 or 5 dances, has been boasting about his heritage, his money, his many estates, many horses and I don’t know what else I lost track. I have always prefered people with more modest demeanor and I have had my share of conceited Lords”

“I can help you shake him off you if you want” It made her smile, he prefered when she smiled

“Thank you Kurt, I think I prefer avoiding a political conflict and will try to politely keep him at bay. At least until we leave the continent. I don’t even know why he tries wooing me, it makes me feel even more like the odd person that everyone wants to add to their collection of love conquests.” to that thought she shuddered.

Kurt did not know what to say, he wanted to find a way to change her mind, to ease the obvious pain she was feeling. He had always played the cold mercenary partly because he had been trained to. But with her it was getting more and more difficult. So he struggled.

“Don’t say that Green Blood, not everyone sees you like that. the only difference I see, is that you are significantly superior to most of the people in that room.”

“Thank you Kurt, I feel so fatigued, my feet ache at dancing, sparring in comparison is relaxation” She said with a faint smile, he was sweet and that was saying a lot concerning Kurt. She never thought she would one day use that adjective to qualify him.

“And there I thought I could ask you for a dance” He didn’t say it seriously it was only a jest hoping to entertain her... or did he?

She looked at him surprised at such a proposition, but after all why not “For you Kurt I should find enough energy, besides, I can’t see you talking me to death” she moved closer to him and before he could react she put one of his hands on her hip and took his other hand in hers. He had no clue what really he should do so he followed her pace and they valsed quietly around the balcony.

She looked at him like she had never done before, there was no cold hard mercenary, only someone much more sensitive and hesitant. She could tell in his eyes there was some shyness some caring something that looked like vulnerability, that was quite the novelty. She liked feeling against him his arms around. At that thought she blushed.

He could see her stares, he did not really know what he was doing, he did not feel at ease. However he felt good having her in his arms looking straight in her beautiful blue eyes and her smile. He lost himself admiring her.

She spinned one way and he tried spinning her the other way so she would come back closer to him. But his clumsiness made her spin a little too much and he only managed to steady her by taking her against him. Soon they were so close their faces were only an inch away. She smelled wonderful, she probably still used that perfume of hers, musk and pomegranate. He could feel her slender body against his. They stayed that way a little moment not really knowing what to do, they both felt drawn to each other. Kurt was the one who broke up first letting her go gently. She blushed again. 

“I am sorry Excellency I am not a very good dancer”

“Not at all Kurt, is was very… nice… I had better go back to see the guests, I have disappeared long enough, they will be sending a rescue party soon” 

And she left him, alone on the balcony. What on earth was he thinking? Dancing with the prince's niece, nobility. It could completely jeopardise his contract if anyone knew about that. Now, he was staring at the town lost in thoughts and angry at himself, at his feelings, his lack of rigor.


	8. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogues in this part are extracted mostly from the game (If you haven't played go check it out it is an awesome game! Though if you are here you probably know that).

A few months later, they were all getting prepared for the grand departure. De Sardet had packed every needed object or book and the crates had been taken to the ship early in the morning. Sir De Courcillon had told her, her cousin Constantin was missing. That news had enabled her to escape from staying and get her portrait painted, it was an order from her uncle, but she did not like being idle like that! Constantin had been partying the night before, but after 25 years she was not over worried, she had become very good at finding him. She was going down through the courtyard when she was intercepted by Kurt. Since her birthday she had seen little of him besides the usual training. She had been very occupied and he had seemed to keep his distance.

“Hey Green Blood!” he had his sword out and she knew what that meant, he was going to sparre with her whether she agreed or not

“Kurt!” she started fueling some magic at the tips of her fingers

“And so the day has finally come! My royal fledglings are leaving the nest?”

“Accompanied by their most loyal and tenacious master of arms”

“As loyal as your gold!”

“Enough with the cold mercenary, I know you like us." She looked toward a group of coin guard, she had become good at answering back. She looked around and noticed some Coin Guard recruits exchanging with a noble "Still hiding your men in the unsuspected shadows of the greats of this world I see” she knew that line always annoyed him, Constantin had often said things to this effect.

“Ey our blades are the only thing keeping you danties alive” he answered in outrage

She laughed.

“Kurt, I am not in need of your protection, I am no longer a child, you know?”

“Is that so? Well, let’s see. fight with honour”

She avoided all his attacks and when she did not she blocked them with her magic shield. It was quite easy after all these years she was used to sparring with her master. It was like a dance where they turned around each other. 

“Fight back you can’t spend your time just avoiding me” She knew he was taunting her, trying to see if she would make a mistake. 

“You asked for it” She was always ever so careful, she had to be very precise so that her blasts would make him lose his balance, but would not hurt him

He deflected most of the blasts, so she started speeding up her pace. After a few minutes, she decided she had to finish the combat before being out of energy. She took a potion and became more offensive. This time Kurt had a hard time following her rhythm. She sent many blasts to blind him and occupy him as she closed on him. Close combat magic was more powerful, but more dangerous because she left more openings for her master, she had to be quick. Then she saw her opening a blast on the side and he was off his balance. She smiled at him.

“You defend yourself Green Blood… One might think you had a proper master of arms…”

“The best”

“Are you already training for your new post of legate? Don’t tire yourself flattery will get you nowhere. But for the fight, you have done great.”

De Sardet explained she had many tasks to do before their departure. 

“And there you are already assuming your political functions… and in a hurry always too busy!”

“Are your bags packed for the great departure?”

“Yes, you know I get by with very little. you are not angry that I am coming with you I hope.” 

“On the contrary, I am thrilled that both you and Sir De Courcillon are joining our party. a few friends at your side in unknown territory is a boon.”

“Don’t tell me the old school teacher is competing against me?” That made her smile

He asked her where Constantin was, he wanted to give him also an ultimate test. she answered she did not know, she knew he had celebrated yesterday but no one had seen him. she explained she would have prefered going with him but her heart hadn’t been in a mood for a celebration, the thought of leaving her ill mother pained her greatly. 

“It is never easy to say goodbye… but you should be going to see her now, she must be waiting for you. I’ll meet you in front of the palace. then we will go and find Constantin together.” he did not know how to comfort her except by offering her aid.

“Very well I will meet you as soon as I’ve said my goodbyes”

**********

They met in front of the palace. While they were leaving, Kurt glanced a last time at the square in front of the palace, many years ago he had been appointed to go and work there. He had been furious, he had felt punished and pushed away. To be honest, he had felt lonely being so far away from the guard always taking care of his two young protegees. But he had to admit, that he had had the pleasure to meet two very nice young nobles. And with this thought he looked at De Sardet graciously walking around Sérène. He had avoided her since her birthday hoping this would put an end to his foolish feelings. Just now he was not sure it had quite worked and the prospect of spending several months with her made him happy and uneasy at the same time. 

They had to first visit the two ambassadors of Thélème and the Bridge Alliance. Then Kurt also asked for some help from De Sardet.

“This will be quite the chore to finish before our departure… The commander wants to recover some merchandise from our supplier. But the transporter doesn’t want to deliver. I did all I could to persuade, nothing came of it… All the parlementing fatigues me, but this is your domain, now… I wouldn’t say no to a little help” he shrugged

Actually De Sardet was pleased, it was not often Kurt asked for some help.

“Of course”

So they spent the morning doing errands for everyone. The Bridge Alliance wanted to find a Alchemist who turned out to be a decent bloke being pursued by the Alliance so De Sardet helped him flee and made up a story to tell to the ambassador who was satisfied. They went to find the merchandise for Kurt, and they had to smuggle it in the ship after all, De Sardet was surprised Kurt’s commander putting him in such a predicament. Without her help he would have been completely stuck and from Kurt’s point of view, maybe it was even the commander’s intent. Then she had to find some historians who had made discoveries about the Saint Matheus that did not please Thélème, so she helped them getting asylum from The Bridge Alliance. 

“You have a kind heart Green Blood! It will be the end of you, but that doesn’t bother me. I wouldn’t have wanted those poor buggers to end up on a burning pire”

She smiled “Ha it would seem I am not the only one with a tender heart”

Then they had to find a cabin boy for captain Vasco he had disappeared. They managed finding him after investigating at the tavern. He had been abducted by his own parents. As Lord De Courcillon had explained, the young boy was sea given as a price to pay services to the Nauts. And the Lord in question had made quite a fortune by trading with the Alliance via ships. Kurt was disgusted at the very idea. 

And finally they needed to find Constantin. They had thought he might be near the docks and they would have found him naturally going to and fro the town. But now they were getting a little worried.

They went to the tavern, the innkeeper was not too happy about mentioning Constantin as he was the one who taunted ruffians and there were damages. De Sardet suggested repairing the damage rather than paying for it. The innkeeper was quite rude with her, that made Kurt frown. 

They moved to the damaged tables.

“This furniture is in terrible condition… The fight must have been extremely violent!”

“It looks as if it’s fixable, I’ve seen worse… We will need to build some metal dowels, but once it’s done we can make them like new” De Sardet looked at him in hope and he understood she would appreciate some help. After all she had done him a great service with the merchandise. So they looked together to fix the tables.

“And there you have it! You’d never guess they were once broken!” She smiled at Kurt

The innkeeper was a bit more welcoming and told them where they could find the ruffians from the lower borough. 

“Off with you! Get him out of whatever mess he’s got himself into, seemed like a courageous fellow! Who could down his pint!”

“Sounds like a fitting description” added Kurt

“Oh Constantin what have you got yourself into _again_ …” sighed De Sardet

They went to the warehouse and could hear Constantin from outside.

“If you had any idea who I am… Open up, imbeciles! I have a ship to catch!”

Kurt and De Sardet looked at eachother.

“That vulture of a tavern master was right; it is Contantin’s voice. It’s coming from the floor above…” stated Kurt

“Sounds as if he’s locked up…”

“And I have a feeling they’re expecting company… Be careful, the slightest itchy word to these brutes will have them drawing blades to scratch it…”

“Negotiation may be the solution. As you say, this breed of brutes won’t spit on ransom money…”

“What a waste… I’d rather sneak around them than give them half o’coin to these seedy fellows…”

They looked around and noticed a ladder going to a lower ground. They went down and De Sardet was taping on the walls searching for a weak point. There was a spot barred with planks of wood. So she propped out of her satchel a small alchemical preparation that she lit against it. It exploded, not too noisily even if she looked a little unsure looking around, hopefully the noise Constantin was doing kept the ruffians attention over her own noise.

“I had not idea you knew how to make small explosives” Kurt was surprised

“Well I’ve done science for quite some time now, and I haven’t only learnt how to craft potions” she grinned

They went in and listened intently to check if they had been heard.

“This man is going to bring the guard out if he keeps shouting like that… We should have gotten rid of him…”

“Don’t be an idiot; it is obvious he is a noble, a rich man. He needed to be taught a lesson but it’s better we grab some coin. With all those posters we posted, someone with deep pockets will show up sooner or later to liberate the rooster.”

“He is making a great deal of noise, we could knock him out or gag him…”

De Sardet looked at Kurt “we’d better hurry”

They went up the warehouse and around “look it’s Constantin overcoat, and this, it must be the key to the locked room”

She opened the room. 

“Well, this has been a monumentous, gentlemen, but I have more important things to attend to…” declaimed Constantin “An island to govern… treaties to sign… riches to expedite and a demanding father…to impress” with the last two words he sent a bottle towards De Sardet and she stopped it just in time with a magic shield. 

He threw himself on her.

“Constantin it’s me!”

“My fair cousin” he laughed “Ah, my lucky star! Always there to pull me out of my fires.” he hugged her, he looked a wreck, a hangover wreck, she knew that look enough. 

“I do what I can! We are departing soon. Your father wasn’t pleased by your absence this morning.”

“Have you ever seen him happy about anything when it comes to me… You know what he thinks of me!” it pained her to hear him say that

“He cares about you… I know that. He appointed you Governor, didn’t he?”

“He is ridding himself of a source of constant disappointment. Enough said! Today we set sail for adventure!” he had his spirit back

She gave him his overcoat so he would look a bit more dignified. Then the two congregation children were ready to set sail. 

“If you only knew how these river scum treated me! Do me a courtesy fair cousin now that we stand boldly alongside brave Kurt, let’s give them their money’s worth”

De Sardet rolled her eyes.

“They haven’t spotted us… We could sneak out of here silently; we have a ship to board!” she was whispering

“You’ve always been the reasonable soul! Don’t you think these brutes deserve a punishment?”

“Yes without a doubt, but don’t you think there are more pressing matters? Kurt…” she looked at him for help

He shrugged “It is your Highness’s decision to make, whatever it is, I shall follow…” he agreed mostly with her but he had always tried not to pick sides when the two cousins were debating, and he knew De Sardet would manage fine with Constantin, she always did.

 _Great_ , she looked back to Constantin.

“Are we even having a debate, like in the _evil lair_ ? We’re out, I’ll send a message to have coin guard arrest these men” she had that look that meant _do what I say_.

As they went out the blowed out hole she turned round to Constantin "besides try picturing the look on their face when they will understand someone freed you out of a blown up wall. They didn't even notice! Then they'll be arrested by city guards. That would make my day anytime".

That was his Green Blood, always witty, smart and thought things through, Kurt thought with a smile.

"When you put it that way cousin I am less disappointed" Constantin grinned at her.

They went to see Sir De Courcillon to reassure him. 

“Your highness! I am happy to see you… Your absence this morning worried both your father and me…”

“Come now, Sir De Courcillon, my father has been angry, outraged or disappointed, but he’s never worried about me. I am sad to have caused you any worry, though. Would you believe that I was rotting in a sinister jail, guarded by thugs ready to kill me? Though still seeing double from last nights drink, I was preparing an ingenious escape plan when… Tah dah! My fair cousin jumped out of nowhere and saved me! I am quite the fairy tale damsel in distress.” she smiled at him

“You might have refrained from the company of bandits the night before such an important departure!”

“Take away the risk and halve the pleasure, De Courcillon! It is the salt of life!”

“Hmm, I fear that some of my teaching have been misunderstood…”

This time it was Kurt who was smiling.

“Maybe we should get going” said De Sardet

“Always about business cousin”

They joined at last Captain Vasco.

“Constantin d’Orsay, future governor of Teer Fradee! I’m enchanted Captain! I am eager to board your ship”

“Enchanted as well, Your Highness! I hope you enjoy your voyage!”

“Are you ready? Can we weigh anchor?”

“We should be able to set sail with the tide, as agreed upon.” He turned round to De Sardet “My cabin boy, Jonas, is back on ship. I have you to thank, I imagine. Your actions bring you honour.”

“You do… It’s a rather sad affair and though solved leaves a broken family behind.”

“All we can do is plot a course. No one tells the wind what to do… I do thank you. I didn’t think you would go to so much trouble for a cabin boy…”

They followed the captain to the ship. 

“I am so eager to discover Teer Fradee… My isle… my new city!” said Constantin

“You’ll need to arm yourself with patience, the voyage will be long. I’ve been told the trip last months...” answered his cousin

“And they say the place is full of gigantic creatures… As big as buildings!” added Kurt in a spooky tone like he was going to scare children

“That’s right, I heard a rumour the Nauts even brought one back in one of their ships…” De Sardet looked over her shoulder towards her cousin looking doubtful

Kurt seemed of the same mind “I doubt that… The Nauts are strange, but they’re not idiots!”

They were going along a huge ship, when they heard some commotion over their heads. 

“The beast has awoken!” cried out a sailor

“Those conniving, piss-distilling Bridge building liars! The creature was supposed to be out for days! They’ll pay for this!” exclaimed Vasco looking angered

They could see the ship getting hit from inside like it was going to tear open.

“What the hell manner of cargo are you transporting!” asked Kurt

“Help! We need ropes!.. We must contain it! Help!” cried the sailor once again

The ship hull seemed like it was going to crack open. 

Constantin turned back from the ship to face his friends “Come now! Let’s lend them a hand!” but before he could move a huge beast tore away from the ship.

“Watch out! Take a step back, Constantin!” shouted Kurt

The ship’s mast was falling down straight toward the beast and Constantin. De Sardet ran and grabbed Constantin to pull him out.

“Kurt! Captain! Keep my cousin safe!”

De Sardet turned round to face the beast. It was a difficult fight, though it was in bad shape she could see only one or two hits and she would probably be in worse condition… Thankfully it was slow and she blasted it with her magic, absorbing hits with her shield and manoeuvering around it in an agile dance. At last she sent one last powerful blast and it was down. She was out of breath, she took a potion to get her energy back. Kurt ran to her.

“Green Blood! How do you fare?” 

“Fine, fine… It is dead…”

“Are you wounded?” He tried looking at her.

“I’m well, your lessons have proven effective…” she stepped back she needed space to catch her breath, her heart was still hammering.

“I’ve never seen a beast this size… It’s quite extraordinary!”

Constantin soon joined them.

“Cousin! What a fight! You were illustrious!”

“I’m not of the same mind. I have the feeling it was already weakened. I did nothing more than finish it off.”

“Your humility remains a constant, but believe me. That battle was absolutely epic!”

She shrugged.

Vasco had gone further trying to fetch some assistance and has missed all the fight. He saw they were ok and waved at them to show he was ready near his ship.

They went to him. He looked back at them “Madam, Gentlemen!” showing them the way onboard.

Constantin was ecstatic, he ran onboard and breathed the fresh air.

“Your cousin’s enthusiasm is most impressive.”

“This journey is his long awaited chance to prove his worth… he has a demanding father.”

“More likely he’s just happy to be free of this hornet's nest.” added Kurt looking round to the city.

“I definitely know I am, that’s certain!” and off went De Sardet to join her cousin.

**********

They were staring at the sea, as everybody was coming onboard and preparing to leave the shore. Constantin was all over the ship. De Sardet was feeling lonesome and her thoughts were far away. Kurt felt a little tired following the legate in her political affairs had made a busy day, busier than days following Constantin. He found himself staring at her, this day with her had reminded him everything he liked in her demeanor. How generous she could be and how she would go out of her way to help people she didn’t even know. In addition she managed to combine that with her duties to the different representatives. she had even helped him greatly and saved her cousin. And she even defeated a crazy creature from the foreign island. How could anyone be that exceptional? To top it off, she was magnificent, a few locks had escaped her tied hair and were floating in the wind. Her eyes reflected the sky and the sea. She noticed Kurt was staring at her intently. 

“What’s on your mind Green Blood?” good diversion Kurt...

“I wondered if you ever felt lonely…”

“I always do” he answered surprised at the question, she had that look in her eye that showed she was probably feeling lonely herself.

“I hoped to have kept you good company for all those years. After all, we were always together!” she suddenly felt like probing Kurt’s feelings, the great mystery.

“And those memories I hold dear… You have always been extraordinary. Green Blood! But I had to watch over you… You were my responsibility… That did not leave us much time for friendship…”

“What about now?” she was done wondering and now she was curious.

“Now? I hope that we’ll have more time…” he hesitated “why all the sudden questioning? Do you want to rectify this?” why was he even asking that? Did he felt like knowing more himself?

“And what if I said yes?” 

He looked startled, even she was surprised at herself but she had always been very sincere in everything and she found concealing her feelings complicated. Concerning Kurt, he knew he liked her, but until this moment she had not really shown she liked him back and that made things worse somehow.

“Slow down fair lady. you are far too noble to be making such offhand propositions to a boorish soldier like me” 

He felt like he had to find an escape from this dangerous conversation. Looking at her and admiring her was one thing, but he could see he was walking on thin ice. At that moment they announced the departure of the ship and it seemed to be the best way to change the subject. they went to ask captain Vasco what was the procedure and if they could help. 

He was already all about business “Stations lads! Weigh anchor and ready her to wear! Lively now! Lively! Catch me a wind!”


	9. At sea

They had set sails for several weeks now. Constantin at first had been overjoyed sharing with his new advisors everything he wanted to do for the island, everything he thought a governor should do. Sir De Courcillon and De Sardet had quickly calmed down his zealous temper always trying to make his wishes more realistic and looking at what they could do following the book. This perspective had quickly made him bored and he spent less time with them and more time talking to the sailors and having a drink with them. Captain Vasco had even had to ask him not to bother his crew too much while they were working. Constantin, who had seem from the first moment to have a lot of admiration for him, had been very obedient. 

Meanwhile De Sardet and Sir De Courcillon had been over everything she had to know about the factions, the island and the natives to avoid any conflicts. They had seen the economy, the running of the city, the needs of the guards and citizens. She had often had her head buzzing at the end of the day. They had been so efficient that she rapidly got some spare time. So she went to make better acquaintance with captain Vasco, she was captivated by how the ship worked and how he managed his crew. He would show her in the navigation room their course. Sometime he would use tools and ask her to leave the room so he could focus, she just thought he was being secretive, she respected that. She soon discovered he liked poetry, he had a few books laying around. She read his and brought the couple of books she had with her. And when he was not too busy on the quarter deck she would read out loud some excerpts. She knew at first he had had some reserves about nobles, but he had revised his point of view when she had helped him getting back his crew member Jonas in Sérène. She was quickly out of books to read and poetry to recite so now and then she would bring her violin and play some of her compositions. She even started to compose some new ones inspired by the sea. One day captain Vasco had brought some music sheets from his quarters, they were sheets of sea chants, everyone aboard knew them. She could then accompany them and it gave everyone high spirits. She would even help sometime with more navigating tasks like doing some knots, pulling ropes… She was soon very appreciated from the crew, as she was always appreciated everywhere she went. 

As for Kurt, he was not overly fond of sailing, he tried to find places he could sit without being in anyone way, but still being able to keep and eye on the governor and De Sardet. He would go on the forecastle deck because the main deck was far too busy, sometime he would go to the sterncastle deck where only the quartermaster was steering the wheel. The quartermaster was not an overly chatty man that’s why this spot became on of the favorites of Kurt. He was still reading the books De Sardet had leant him and now he was quite happy she had thought of him, because without this occupation he doesn’t know how he would kept himself from idleness. He talked a bit with Vasco he was an agreeable smart man to exchange with and a good captain from his point of view. He had noticed De Sardet spent a lot of time with him, he knew it was mainly out of curiosity, she always had that scholar way of wanting to understand everything about what she saw around her. Looking at them he had felt a little jealous and had hated himself for that, so now he tried to keep to himself. But that was underestimating De Sardet’s generosity and kindness, she often came to him to bring him something to drink or to eat. She would also come to see him to discuss the books he was reading, he was not very good at that, manifestly the captain Vasco was much better at discussing literature than he was, he could hear them on the quarter deck, and most of all he could hear her reading poetry and that was nice. Maybe that’s why he liked the sterncastle deck, it was just over the quarter deck. He could hear her playing violin and even learnt a few sea songs when everyone was singing. That reminded him of the barracks, if the barracks were a place a bit more enjoyable. 

De Sardet came a couple of time on the same deck and the quartermaster showed her how to move the wheel. She was delighted, she asked each and every details of how the ship worked, how the wheel could move the rudder through sheaves and tiller ropes… The quartermaster was amazed at how she quickly got the gist of it. She didn’t manage to really use the wheel properly and navigate the ship but she understood everything about the mechanisms and how it worked. Once the quartermaster was called by Vasco and he told her to hold the wheel, there were some strong winds and she had a job keeping the wheel steady. So Kurt who had stayed discreetly in his corner enjoying the scene got up and held the wheel with her. It was fun they laughed a lot together. He was much better than her at steadying the wheel. She asked him if he wanted to take it all by himself, but it was so nice to feel her against him, to smell musk and pomegranate, he had said he needed her to guide him as she was the one the quartermaster had explained everything.

“Kurt you are jesting me! You were in that corner and _ I know  _ your heard everything. And you are doing a far better job than me at holding it”

“Not at all my Lady, I manage only because you have given me guidance”

She did not insist, she was also enjoying that moment. Feeling the warmth of his body against her back, his strong arms holding the wheel and closing around her body. He smelled of many things, the sea, the leather from his armor, and his own distinctive scent. His left cheek was against her head and she could feel him breathing. At first, she had been surprised he would snuggle up against her like that. After what he had said the day of their departure and the fact that since he had kept to himself she had assumed he did not fancy her like that. Now it seemed his rejection may had been fueled by other motives such as respect for her uncle and the contract, uneasiness with the situation and their difference of status. She knew him and had a few ideas of what could refrain him. 

Nevertheless, it seemed being at sea eased Kurt’s mind, maybe because there were no shadow of the court hovering over him. Here there wouldn’t be gossiping. The crew did not tell tales they were blunt, they said things without any detours. And when the quartermaster got back to the deck, he made a good example of the roughness of the sea.

“Ey when both of you have finished hugging the wheel or eachother maybe I could get it back!”

To those words they broke up and looked very embarrassed like two teenagers who got caught by their parents. 

“Yee shouldn’t look like that ! You have done nothing wrong, and you have kept the course straight many thanks. Careful or in any time captain Vasco will ask you to join our crew!”

“What would do captain Vasco?” the latter peered over “Oh Lady De Sardet I was looking for you I wanted to show you something”

“Aye aye captain coming down straight away and she jumped over the railing to the quarter deck. Vasco caught her just in time to ease her landing.

“Do you learn that in court just jumping without any idea of how you are landing?” he asked very amused

“Thank you captain Vasco for your timely intervention, I only learnt how to do things like that with my master of arms” she said with a smile and looking back up to the latter who was leaning on the banister smiling back at her.

They went to the navigation room and left Kurt in his thoughts. 

Why did he feel that way with De Sardet? When had things become so complicated? It was quite obvious she had become everything he admired and even more. He found himself often looking at her and wishing things could be easier. If she was anyone else, a Coin Guard for example, he could have invited her for a drink and the same night taken her to his bunk. However  _ She _ was De Sardet, the niece of the prince, the legate of the merchants congregation, so superior to him, so out of bounds. That did not stop him wishing things were different, sometimes he would lose himself looking at her, and having to fight against the urge of throwing away decorum and of kissing those appealing lips, putting his hands on her hips and bringing her against him. He would soon call that his  _ forbidden zone _ , the place he could not let his mind trail to without feeling awkward and ashamed. 

He had his idea when things had got complicated. He had noticed how she had grown in a breathtaking young lady, but as long as she regarded him as her master of arms it had been fine. However lately she had made obvious that she saw him differently now. And why was he the one worrying about that when she seemed to care little about titles and differences? Well it was quite simple, from the court point of view she would be regarded as a young lady fulfilling a kind of curiosity, when he would probably be seen as a master of arm, without any titles or lands, taking advantage of the situation. Court can be really unforgiving he had seen that first hand with Constantin, when De Sardet was clearly favoratised. And she knew that, and as far as he was concerned he believed she despised that as much as he did. Maybe being on Teer Fradee things would become a little easier, they wouldn't have all the royal family breathing down their neck. He started to feel the same excitement as Constantin when he first boarded the ship. And just at this moment the latter appeared.

"Kurt here you are, being on the sea makes you so intense, you have been keeping to yourself for weeks!"

He shrugged and got up.

"Oh but I see you are reading my books! my cousin gave them to you? This series has been the last books I really enjoyed. Maybe my dear cousin thought a book I could enjoy was worth sharing with everyone"

Kurt did not really know what to answer maybe the sea had made him even more reclusive than the usual.

"Well you are so talkative my master of arms! Would you like to go sparring if the captain allows us? I miss training and I'm bored. Captain Vasco told me to stop bother his crew"

To that proposition Kurt seemed more interested, he was feeling rusty. Not moving had given him pains or was it all the humidity? Probably a mix of both. He accepted and they went to train.

Wielding a sword was simple. You did not overthink things, you just had to trust your reflexes. Simple. That was a nice change. No thinking. They trained for hours until the crew was dishing out meals, they all even started looking at them training as a distraction. Constantin had become good enough to challenge his master and it was quite the entertainment.

"Your cousin is quite a good fencer! I am impressed" pointed out Vasco who had let the show get the better of him

"Kurt has trained us for years. But you must be quite good too, I see you have a fine sword at your side"

"You mean that in addition of all your other hobbies you are a sword connaisseur?"

She laughed at that

“Oh dear no, but I have already wielded a few swords in addition of going to the blacksmith and ordering weapons for our guards. So I had to get to know a thing or two.”

Constantin grew tired and decided to rest a bit. Kurt was quite at his leasure and asked if anyone wanted to participate. Vasco turned to De Sardet.

"Lady De Sardet why don’t you do us a demonstration? You have already enraptured my whole crew with your violin” 

“You wouldn’t want that trust me I would probably make holes in your ship blasting magic around”

“Oh I thought you used a sword, you are full of surprise!”

Kurt seeing them talking in a corner defied Vasco to join him. The whole crew was mesmerised and the captain could not really dismiss the offer in these conditions. 

They started exchanging several strikes and everyone was in awe. They clearly had no match in sword fighting. They were on the edge of their seats wondering who would get the better of the other. After sometime they had to call it a draw.

“Well captain Kurt you are quite the warrior”

“I can say the same about you captain Vasco, it was an honour, we should do that again”

And they did, Vasco thought it was good to entertain the crew, they even started taking bets. But to be honest Kurt nor Vasco really tried to win they just enjoyed the exchange. And Kurt appreciated getting a little exercise. He had even resumed workouts when he wasn't reading in his favorite spot.

One evening De Sardet went to Kurt's cabin. Because she had been helping the nauts so much her hands were hurting a lot.

When Kurt opened the door to see who was knocking he was bare chest, he had been doing workouts and was wiping his face with a cloth. De Sardet went red and was confused.

"I'm sorry Kurt I had not meant to bother you" she turned round.

He was also a little embarrassed and grasped a shirt. 

"What's up Green Blood?"

She turned round composing herself. The shirt was open, but at least he was a covered. She couldn't stop herself from gazing as the view was quite agreeable. He shuffled his shirt nervously.

"Green Blood?"

"Yes… sorry I came to see if you still had your ointment with you" she showed her palms "I think I overdid myself" she had an awkward smile

He turned round to shuffle in his stuff.

"You know you uncle has paid for all of us you don't need to work on the ship"

"Of course I know but I like feeling useful" he turned to face her again and she noticed he was smiling, he was teasing her! She had thought he would give the ointment and return to his occupation instead he moved closer and took her hands to apply the ointment. The proximity and the small cabin, the fact that Kurt was not completely dressed and his muscles were still tensed with the effort, she felt a little distressed. She was not used to that, at court, you always had privacy and you were more often too dressed up with many layers than undressed. In the barracks it was different, recruits would train in armors, but also with less gear on them when it was too hot or when the armor was not necessary for the training, besides they all shared dormitories so one had to get accustomed to sharing intimacy.

"You can keep the ointment you seem to need it more than I" he put the ointment in her hands and held them in his. Their gaze met. She had a lock of hair falling and he gently moved it out of her face with his hand tucking it behind her ear. Then realising what he was doing he moved his hand away. He wanted to back off to put more distance between them however the size of the cabin did not permit it he bumped in a furniture. De Sardet moved a little concerned for him. The ship gave a nudge probably going over some rough waves and Kurt fell on De Sardet he steadied himself holding on the wall and the latter had her hand on his chest initially trying to stop him from squashing her. She looked at him blushing and looked at her hand, the feeling was very nice.

Kurt felt very uneasy, he straightened up and took her hand in his "Your excellency, please…" 

She could tell the moment was gone and that she should not insist. Otherwise she would be no better than all the overbearing lords she had known throughout the years. She bid him goodnight and left him. He sat on his bunk head in his palms. He cursed himself again, he saw his feelings as a sort of liability, he did not know if he was angry of doing too much or not doing enough.

After that evening they avoided each other a little. The fencing had been resumed but the captain rarely had the time to indulge Kurt.

So one afternoon, after Constantin had said he had had his share of sword fighting for the day, the crew turned once again towards De Sardet asking her to join the contest. The information regarding her magic abilities had made quite the impression and they all wanted to behold that with their very own eyes. Some even had seen her defeat the huge beast back in Sérène. She tried convincing them it was not a good idea when it was decided they could go on the main deck to minimise the risks. She didn’t mind the exercise, but she wasn’t much of a show off and she still thought she could hurt someone. On the main deck it was slippery. The quartermaster was happy about that news because as he had been holding the wheel he had not been able to see the show and from his high deck he had a priceless view. Captain Vasco made the most of it to go to talk to him and check their course. So that it only left Kurt and De Sardet to entertain. Constantin had made it plain he did not wish to fight his cousin and that excited the crew even more, he accepted fighting with his master of arm but not with De Sardet she should be quite one of a kind at sparring. 

They started turning round partly to amuse everyone, but also to get to know the surrounding a bit better. It was wet and the odd wave would splash on the hull. They couldn’t see as well as in decks below. He tried taunting her but he knew she was not one to engage hostilities. She was probably waiting for him to do the first move just to see if he was going to skid on the the ground and maybe take that as an advantage. Unlike her cousin, she would think everything through. 

“So Green Blood are you going to attack before we arrive in Teer Fradee?”

“Oh my master of arms please the honour is all yours, I am just being polite. But you might want to step up a bit I see some crew already yawning”

He knew provoking her would lead nowhere she would only answer back and with the words she clearly had the upper hand. The crew was already “oh”ing at their little exchanges. So he went for it, he skidded a little, but managed to keep his balance. She blocked his attack of course and turned around him in a very gracious way. She started blasting at him carefully just as she had done before their departure to Teer Fradee, she was even more careful due to all the crew and being on a ship. Yet it did impress everyone onboard. Kurt tried to make the most of all her cautiousness to press her in a more offensive position. But just at that time there were waves that went over. Captain Vasco tried to warn them but he was too late. Kurt in his movement started skidding to the other side of the deck and De Sardet followed him. She caught his hand and caught just in time part of the ship. So he gripped tight at her and helped her holding to the ship. The ship steadied itself and they were safe. Once again they were very close together. The water made their clothes nearly transparent and very clingy. Why did they always found themselves in awkward situations? He had no idea, he had once read a stupid romance book and had found that the heroes were always in impossible situations, that made him roll his eyes more than once. But now he was thinking that this was just as ludicrous. Maybe it was because his attention was set on that, if he didn’t care for her, he probably wouldn’t even notice all of these details. 

He helped her up.

“Well done Green Blood for your quick intervention”

“That was amazing” cried out Captain Vasco “I really feel like keeping you on my ship, we would never have any problems fighting back pirates!”

Everyone was so excited at what just happened. They asked many times that they resume the fighting, but the contestants were happy that they managed to avoid any accidents and were not really willing to push their luck further to the disappointment of the crew. 

Getting closer to Teer Fradee, Kurt started to think maybe he would see less of De Sardet staying at Constantin sides. She would probably be all over the island. But just when he was considering that Constantin came to see him.

“Kurt I wanted to ask something from you”

“I am at your disposal your highness”

“Kurt please call me Constantin we are not even on the island yet. When we arrive I would like you to stay with my cousin and keep her safe. We have had an overview of the beasts that live on the island and I would feel much better if I knew you were protecting her. I will be at the palace so basically nothing should happen to me when she will be going everywhere”

“Oh course Constantin I will do what you see the fittest”

Damnation. It seemed like instead he was going to see a lot more of De Sardet and would never get any peace of mind. He was relieved of being by her side because in truth he didn’t like the idea of her being in constant danger and would have never forgiven himself if something happened to her. He just had to stay professional, the thought made him laugh - he would  _ never  _ manage that, he was a lost cause. 

**Author's Note:**

> You have just started reading the Part 1 containing 9 chapters, FYI if you like the content I have also written a Part 2 containing 8 chapters (during Greedfall) and a Part 3 containing an Epilogue (after Greedfall). If you like the Part 1 I can share the rest.
> 
> My work might contain mistakes, I am half French / half English and was brought up in France. If anyone wants to proof read or make any kind of suggestion I would be thrilled to work with you!
> 
> I have made a few drawings, if you like them I could add more too.


End file.
